Espírito do Atlântico
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Eu fiquei com medo. - De mim? - Não, de mim. Ah, James, eu não consigo pensar direito quando estou com você.
1. Capítulo 1

**Espírito do Atlântico** pertence parcialmente a **Anne Mather**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Anne Mather e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Espírito do Atântico**

Lily ia caminhando por entre as árvores, descendo com cuidado o terreno inclinado e escorregadio. Pairava no ar um aroma de pinho misturado com outros cheiros característicos do bosque. Andava à vontade, sem medo. Desde quando chegara, fazia esse caminho todas as manhãs e já estava acostumada aos ruídos e farfalhar de folhas provocados pelos pequenos animais que ali viviam e que fugiam, ariscos, à sua passagem. Sabia que não passava ninguém por ali, por isso não temia deparar com estranhos. O belo hotel de Molly e Arthur, com pequenos chalés isolados, ficava longe da trilha do bosque e nenhum motorista se atrevia a enveredar-se de carro por aquele caminho de terra batida. Os hóspedes vinham de barco, pelo lago, e os passeios que faziam em geral eram em canoa, lancha ou veleiro. Lily tinha certeza de que nada a incomodaria.

Era pouco mais de seis horas da manhã e a essa hora ninguém costumava frequentar o lago. Os hóspedes, em geral gente de meia-idade, preferiam ir um pouco mais tarde, portanto Lily estava acostumada a considerar-se dona do lugar durante aqueles momentos. Mais tarde, a imensidão do lago Huron era tomada por lanchas e esquiadores bronzeados; barcos a remo que mostravam aos visitantes as trinta mil ilhazinhas que tornavam o lago famoso.

Naquele momento, entretanto, estava deserto e silencioso como se fosse inverno, época em que a superfície das águas se congelava formando uma crosta de vários metros de profundidade e os veranistas voltavam para seus lares aquecidos, sonhando com os adoráveis dias que haviam passado naquele local.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Lily começou a lembrar os nomes dos lugares que visitara, Georgian Bay... Beausoleil Island, Wanbanoka, Penetang Rock, Giant's Tomb... conhecera tudo isso nas três semanas em que estava ali. Era tudo muito bonito e amplo. Sentia-se grata a Adam por ele ter aceitado esse afastamento. Estava mesmo precisando disso para se recuperar do terrível choque causado pelo suicídio do pai, e, é claro, sentia-se imensamente grata aos Weasley por lhe terem possibilitado essas férias.

Antes que chegasse às rochas da margem, ela ouviu um ruído de algo caindo na água. Estranho, o que seria aquilo? Lily franziu a testa, intrigada, e foi se aproximando devagarzinho. Assim que chegou mais perto viu alguém de cabelos escuros nadando. Ela já imaginava que devia ser isso, naturalmente, mas mesmo assim ficou decepcionada e não gostou. Olhou para as roupas amontoadas numa pedra perto de onde tinha parado e teve raiva daquele estranho que invadia sua intimidade. Seria homem ou mulher? Pelas roupas era difícil identificar... hoje em dia todo mundo usa jeans e camisa, como poderia saber?

Imaginou todos os hóspedes que estavam no hotel, para ver se identificava algum deles com as roupas. Mas nenhum deles costumava nadar assim tão cedo. Tinha a família Fairley... mas o homem era de meia-idade e gordo e a mulher não usava aquele tipo de roupa. Seria alguém do casal Meades? Eles eram mais jovens... mas pareciam estar em lua-de-mel e só saíam do quarto na hora do almoço! Quem seria, então? Só sobrava a família Éden e as Peters, mãe e filha. Mas nenhum deles costumava dar mergulhos matinais ou usar aquelas roupas descontraídas. Sentiu uma enorme irritação. Estava quase certa de que era um homem e isso estragava seu dia. Não queria dividir com ninguém aquela paisagem e tinha uma vaga intuição de que seu sossego seria perturbado. Ficou indecisa sem saber o que devia fazer. Pensou em voltar ao hotel, mas afastou a idéia com raiva. Por que não teria direito de ficar ali? Nada disso! Talvez tivesse mais direito do que aquele estranho, embora não houvesse placas de "propriedade privada" no local.

Estava parada na pedra, olhando distraída na direção dele, quando ele se virou e a viu. Começou a nadar para a margem. Ela ficou terrivelmente nervosa, mas não saiu do lugar, até que ele chegou perto. Só então viu que era realmente um homem, por sinal bastante insolente. O olhar que ele lhe lançou fez com que Lily se sentisse nua, apesar de estar ainda com o short sobre o biquini.

— Ei!

Ficou indignada ao perceber que ele a estava chamando. Que petulância! Então isso lá era jeito de falar com ela? Vai ver estava pensando que ela estava curiosa para conhecê-lo, ou interessada nele... Quem estava pensando que ela era, para tratá-la com aquela vulgaridade? Resolveu ignorá-lo e virou-se para outro lado, protegendo os olhos do sol, fingindo estar procurando algo. Quem sabe mostrando desinteresse ele fosse embora e a deixasse em paz! Daí poderia ficar com sua solidão e nadar à vontade, como costumava fazer todas as manhãs.

— Ei... você aí! — Repetiu ele com voz bem masculina em tom de zombaria.

Ela ficou ainda mais indignada e olhou-o com frieza glacial nos olhos verdes. Ele estava bem perto da pedra, mas ainda era fundo e não dava pé, por isso movimentava-se lentamente para permanecer à superfície. Lily não pôde deixar de notar que a pele dele era bronzeada.

— Quer fazer o favor de parar de me chatear! — ela disse irritada, sentindo-se de repente estranhamente constrangida de estar sem camisa para cobrir o reduzidíssimo sutiã do biquini.

— Aquilo ali na pedra, ao seu lado, é minha roupa — disse ele com familiaridade.

O sotaque dele parecia inglês. Será que ele era inglês como ela, em viagem pelo Canadá, ou será que era canadense de alguma outra região? Contudo, ela não demonstrou o menor interesse ou curiosidade. Manteve a postura fria e distante.

— Já percebi — retrucou ela. — Por que não se veste e vai embora?

— Eu vou... vou me vestir, quero dizer, se você for boazinha e sair daí — respondeu ele, olhando-a de alto a baixo com aprovação. — A não ser que queira vir me fazer companhia aqui na água...

— Não, muito obrigada. — Ela não estava achando graça nenhuma. — E se acha que vou sair daqui só porque você está mandando, está muito enganado! Essas terras pertencem ao Hotel Weasley Point. Você é que é o intruso!

— O lago não tem dono, é de todos — retrucou ele, afastando o cabelo do rosto com a mão elegante, de dedos longos. — Agora, quer fazer o favor de me deixar sair daqui? A água está gelada, puxa vida!

— E desde quando eu estou impedindo? — retrucou Lily, com frieza, batendo de leve com a toalha nas pernas. — Aliás, quem mandou você nadar, se a água está fria?

— A questão, mocinha, é que eu estou sem sunga e já que você insiste em ficar olhando...

Lily virou-se de costas antes que ele terminasse a frase. Sentia que o rosto estava corado de vergonha. Que sujeito mais maluco, estava nadando nu! Mas isso era sem-vergonhice pura! Uma indecência!

— Pronto, pode olhar.

O tom de zombaria da voz dele a perturbava mais ainda e ela virou-se devagarzinho, um pouco apreensiva com o que ia ver. Ele vestira a roupa sem se enxugar e a calça aderira ao corpo em lugares que Lily não pôde deixar de notar, mas que preferia não ter visto. As formas dele ficaram realçadas e ela reparou que ele tinha quadris estreitos e músculos fortes nas coxas. Era alto, magro, mas não anguloso, e movimentava-se com extrema agilidade e leveza. Numa fração de segundo aproximou-se da pedra onde ela estava. Lily deu um passo para trás. Dentro d'água ele não parecia tão agressivo, mas agora mostrava-se forte, viril, cheio de energia, e muito seguro de si, de uma maneira bem diferente do que era Adam. Entretanto, Adam era mais velho, mais maduro e sem dúvida nem um pouco perigoso.

— Olá — disse ele, estendendo a mão. — Eu me chamo James Potter, e você?

Lily ficou confusa, assim tomada de surpresa.

— Que lhe interessa saber? Eu... ahn... como é que você chegou aqui?

— De moto — respondeu ele, lacônico, inclinando-se para calçar o tênis. — Está parada ali — apontou ele com um movimento de cabeça em direção às árvores. — E você?

Por instantes, ela ficou indecisa, depois resolveu que era melhor deixar bem claro que tinha todo o direito de estar ali.

— Estou hospedada no hotel e como já lhe disse essas terras...

— No Hotel Weasley Point — finalizou ele. — Já sei. Sou intruso e coisa e tal, e daí? O que pretende fazer?

Lily não sabia como responder. Olhou para ele desconfiada. Tinha sido loucura provocá-lo... afinal, ele era bem maior e mais forte do que ela e estavam longe do hotel. O que poderia fazer, se de repente ele resolvesse atacá-la? Não havia ninguém por ali aquela hora...

— Bem, não tem importância... você já está mesmo indo embora, não é? — disse ela, tentando parecer calma e baixando as pálpebras de longos cílios.

— E se eu não for? — retrucou ele, parecendo estar se divertindo com aquilo.

Ela se virou de lado, com um gesto de desolação. Ele a estava deixando nervosa e com medo. Estava confusa, não sabia como sair da situação e ficou furiosa consigo mesma por causa disso. Por que fora se meter com ele? Devia ter ido embora. Não conseguia entender qual era a intenção dele.

— Você é inglesa, não é? Minha mãe também é inglesa — disse ele, olhando-a atentamente — Está de férias aqui ou trabalha no hotel?

— Você não desiste, mesmo, hein? — disse ela, olhando brava para ele. — Por que você não volta para o seu canto e me deixa em paz?

— Eu sou curioso, ora. Que mal há nisso? — Ele encolheu os ombros. — A propósito, meu cantinho fica lá... Ele apontou para a curva do lago.

— Não perguntei — retrucou ela, ríspida. — Não tenho o menor interesse em saber quem você é ou onde mora.

— Não mesmo? — gotinhas de água escorriam do cabelo dele, molhando o ombro da camisa. — Que pena, porque eu tenho interesse em saber sobre você...

— Ah, é? Mas que interessante! — o tom era irônico. — Agora, se me dá licença...

— James — lembrou ele com voz suave. — James Potter. Você ainda não me disse seu nome.

— Pois é, não disse. — Lily sorriu com petulância. — Quer me dar licença, por favor?

— Você quer nadar?

— Quero.

— Ué, esteja à vontade. Por que não nada, então? Não se incomode comigo!

Lily estava furiosa. A atitude dele era de provocação. Não tinha a menor intenção de tirar o short na frente dele e cair na água. Não daria esse gostinho a ele. Seus olhos verdes fuzilavam.

— O que houve? — provocou ele. — Está com medo que eu decida ir nadar de novo para lhe fazer companhia?

— Ah, meu Deus! — suspirou Lily. — Você não estava indo embora, então por que não vai de uma vez?

— Não vai me dizer que está com medo de que eu roube sua roupa...

— Não tem perigo, eu não nado sem roupa.

— Pois devia! — O olhar insolente percorreu de novo o corpo dela. — Por que não experimenta? Vai ver que não tem coisa melhor do que isso!

— Você está me ofendendo, agora!

— Ora, você está exagerando! Onde é que esteve nesses últimos dez anos? Num convento? Num internato?

Lily virou-se e começou a subir pelas pedras em direção ao bosque. Ele não podia imaginar como acertara em cheio dizendo aquilo! Além disso, já desistira de nadar naquela manhã, parece que não ia ser mesmo possível... Ele já estragara seu dia.

— Espere...

Lily ouviu os passos dele seguindo-a, mas não se virou. De repente, sentiu a mão dele em sua perna e ficou em pânico. Ninguém jamais tocara em seu corpo, nem Adam. A mão de um estranho em sua coxa parecia queimar a pele.

— Me larga! — gritou ela, num movimento tão brusco que desequilibrou eles dois.

James escorregou na pedra lisa e ela caiu em cima dele.

— Sua maluca! — disse ele por entre dentes enquanto caíam.

— A culpa é sua! Por que me puxou daquele jeito? — declarou ela, constrangida, sentindo contra o ombro os músculos rijos do peito dele.

Ele caiu na risada, de repente, enquanto se levantavam.

— Está bem, foi maluquice minha, mesmo — disse ele. — Mas, afinal, o que foi que eu fiz de tão assustador para deixar você nesse estado?

— Você não me deixou em estado nenhum! — protestou ela, com veemência. — Não me causou nenhuma emoção ou sentimento, seja lá qual for! Só queria que fosse embora logo!

— Está bem — disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Estava bem perto dela e ela sentiu o cheiro másculo daquela pele molhada. A proximidade dele a perturbava, ainda mais do jeito como estava, com a camisa aberta sobre o peito e a calça úmida delineando as formas. Sem dúvida ele era atraente, ela não pôde deixar de notar, e se perguntou mentalmente quem seria ele. Não parecia um turista, como os que costumavam se hospedar no hotel... O que estaria fazendo num lugar como aquele, de moto? Sentiu uma estranha sensação no estômago que não sabia explicar.

— Até logo, então. — ela disse para disfarçar a perturbação.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, ajeitando a camisa para dentro da calça e ela ficou em expectativa desejando que ele fosse embora logo. Em vez disso, ele ergueu a cabeça de novo e lançou a ela um olhar perscrutante, notando o ligeiro tremor dos lábios e a respiração alterada que fazia subir e descer os seios de Lily de um jeito inconscientemente provocante.

— Até logo — respondeu afinal.

E antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, ele estendeu a mão, segurou-a pela nuca e beijou-a na boca. Seu primeiro impulso foi empurrá-lo, mas ao tocar no corpo dele, afastou as mãos depressa sem coragem de encostar nele. Depois gemeu, protestando, mas o som ficou abafado na garganta e ele, ignorando todos os protestos, continuava a beijá-la forçando-a a entreabrir os lábios. Uma sensação vertiginosa se apoderou dela como se estivesse sucumbindo às experientes carícias dele e quando deu por si estava correspondendo.

— Não! — ela gritou desolada, quando finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar, e esfregou os lábios com as costas da mão.

Sentia-se ultrajada e vulgar porque por um instante correspondera e desejara continuar nos braços dele.

— Até qualquer dia — ele disse enquanto se afastava, mas ela não se virou para vê-lo.

Ficou parada ali, ouvindo os passos dele na direção em que ele dissera estar a moto e só depois de ouvir o barulho do possante motor se afastando é que teve coragem de se virar. Só então se descontraiu e suspirou aliviada. Ainda um pouco trêmula, Lily procurou uma pedra mais lisa e se deitou ao sol. Perdera completamente a vontade de nadar e ficara imaginando se conseguiria voltar ali outras vezes sem se lembrar do que acabara de acontecer. Protegeu os olhos do sol com a mão e começou a observar uma das muitas ilhazinhas ao longe, tentando se acalmar. Tudo estava como antes, nada tinha mudado, repetia ela mentalmente. Não devia se sentir culpada ou envergonhada, porque um estranho invadira sua vida e a desordenara momentaneamente. Ele se aproveitara da situação, sem dúvida... Ele era esse tipo de homem! Devia estar acampado por ali, no bosque, com um bando de jovens desmiolados que nem ele, que só pensavam em motocicletas e farras. Depois de alguns instantes, ergueu-se, pegou a toalha e resolveu ir embora. Era melhor voltar para nadar mais tarde. Talvez conseguisse convencer Gui um dos cinco filhos de Molly a lhe fazer companhia. Pelo menos isso seria uma garantia de que nada daquele tipo poderia lhe acontecer.

* * *

O hotel estava situado numa elevação de onde se avistava toda a baía. Era um conjunto de chalés, isolados, com quarto e banheiro, e no centro uma construção maior com sala de estar e restaurante. Ao fundo ficava a floresta, logo abaixo havia a marina, onde os veranistas que costumavam passar temporada no hotel ancoravam seus pequenos barcos. Depois, era só subir os degraus de pedra que levavam à entrada. O lago era o único meio de se chegar ao hotel. Havia um caminho através da floresta, mas não era bem demarcado e quem não conhecesse bem corria o risco de se perder. Por isso quase ninguém ia por ali. A mãe de Molly Weasley tinha sido amiga da mãe de Lily e embora Molly fosse oito anos mais velha do que Lily, as duas se conheciam desde criança. Quando Lily estava com dez anos, Molly se casou com Arthur, um canadense que conhecera na Alemanha, numa viagem de férias. Depois de casada, tinha se estabelecido com o marido ali em Ontário, naquele belo lugar.

As duas amigas nunca tinham perdido o contato. Escreviam-se sempre e quando, há três meses, acontecera a tragédia, Molly imediatamente convidou Lily para passar algum tempo com ela. O Canadá, no início do verão, é um lugar encantador e, além disso, tinha a vantagem de ser um ambiente bem diferente e longe de onde acontecera o triste episódio. Lily tinha ficado muito traumatizada e por isso os amigos, na Inglaterra, a incentivaram a aceitar. Até mesmo adam, apesar de não ter ficado muito contente com a separação e, assim, cheia de melancolia, ela acabou aceitando. Isso já fazia quase um mês e Lily sabia que logo precisaria pensar em voltar, embora não quisesse. De certa forma, a experiência de ter vivido ali aquelas semanas ampliara sua visão do mundo e sua compreensão dos fatos. Já não se iludia mais a respeito do comportamento do pai em relação a ela. Voltar à Inglaterra significaria voltar ao vazio que ela descobrira ser sua vida e nem mesmo Adam poderia ajudá-la a preencher aquele vazio nem compensá-la por todos esses anos que vivera em total ignorância, sem saber das coisas. Sempre pensara que o pai tivesse ficado muito perturbado por causa da morte da mãe dela. Lily tinha apenas doze anos na época. Só agora entendera que o pai era um inútil, mesmo. Além de tudo, falso, enganara todo mundo. Lily sabia agora que a firma só se mantivera devido ao dinheiro de Adam.

Molly e Arthur moravam num pequeno apartamento dentro do prédio central. Dali era mais fácil controlar a administração, a recepção e os empregados. Havia um sistema de interfone que mantinha todos os chalés em comunicação com a recepção onde Molly trabalhava. Quando Lily chegou, o hotel já estava bastante movimentado, com os hóspedes acordando e transitando pelas salas. A amiga a cumprimentou da porta assim que a viu.

— Oi! — disse ela.

— Oi! — respondeu Lily, balançando a toalha na mão. — Hum... estou sentindo cheiro de café fresquinho.

— Acabou de ser feito! — Molly ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigada, assim que a amiga chegou mais perto. — Ué... voltou cedo, hoje. Não nadou?

— Não, não nadei — ela respondeu sem vontade de entrar em detalhes, mas Molly queria saber.

— E por que não? Por acaso está se sentindo mal, está com alguma dor...? Porque se estiver vou chamar o dr. Brewster imediatamente!

— Não, não estou doente, não tenho nada. — Lily forçou um sorriso. — É que... bem, tinha gente nadando, quando eu cheguei e eu não estava a fim de ter companhia... — disse ela tentando parecer displicente.

Passou por Molly, entrou na sala de refeições e foi sentar-se na mesa de sempre, perto da janela. O restaurante ainda estava vazio, mas as garçonetes já estavam por ali e Penny, uma delas, foi atendê-la à mesa, perguntando o que queria.

— Só café com torradas — respondeu Lily, percebendo o olhar crítico de Molly que ficara na porta, observando-a de longe.

— E então? — disse ela, aproximando-se, parando perto da mesa, de braços cruzados.

Ela engordara bastante, depois que se casara e fora morar ali. Também não era para menos, com todas aquelas iguarias que serviam nas refeições!

— Então, o quê? — respondeu Lily tentando ganhar tempo para ver se a outra desistia do assunto.

— Quem estava nadando no lago? Não era ninguém aqui do hotel, disso tenho certeza. Não sabia que alguém mais conhecia aquele recanto isolado!

— Nem eu — retrucou Lily, brincando com o talher. — Mas sem dúvida estávamos enganadas.

— Então, quem era? Alguém que estava acampado? Mas por ali não tem lugar para se armar uma barraca...

— Não sei. Era um homem, acho que um turista. Ele disse que estava do outro lado do lago, lá perto da caverna...

— Você falou com ele? — Molly interessou-se, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Lily. — Ah... e que tal? Gostou dele? Todos esses dias você tem fugido dos rapazes que a gente quer apresentar a você... agora foi encontrar alguém lá no lago, o lugar mais inesperado! Veja como são as coisas!

— Não foi nada disso, não é o que está pensando! Ele estava lá nadando e... bem, daí falou comigo, só isso. Não houve nada demais para você ficar aí toda animada, imaginando coisas!

Contudo Lily não pôde conter a emoção que se apoderou dela ao lembrar-se do beijo, do jeito como ele a abraçou, do corpo dele molhado. Sem querer, ficou arrepiada e cruzou os braços para disfarçar.

— Mas quem era ele, afinal? — insistiu Molly erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Ele não falou ao menos o nome? — Ela franziu a testa. — Não posso imaginar onde esteja hospedado. Será que com os Black ou os Rosier, que têm casas de verão por aqui?

— Ele não parecia ser um grã-fino, Molly... Ele estava de moto e bem à vontade... — ela corou, ao lembrar da roupa dele.

— Era bem mais velho?

— Não, era jovem. — Nesse momento chegou a bandeja do café e Lily achou que seria um pretexto para mudar de assunto. — Hum, é justamente o que estou precisando. Está friozinho aqui, não está?

Molly esperou até que Penny se afastasse, depois olhou a amiga com impaciência.

— Não vai me dizer como é o nome dele, ou você não sabe?

Lily suspirou e depois de certa relutância disse:

— James Potter

— Não!

Molly arregalou os olhos, incrédula e Lily ficou ainda mais confusa. Já não bastava o que tinha acontecido? Agora, por que aquele espanto da amiga?

— Molly, olha, eu sei que você faz tudo por mim com a melhor das intenções... você sabe que eu vou me casar com Adam. Já está tudo combinado. Assim que eu melhorar e estiver em condições...

— Lily, o nome dele é mesmo James Potter? — interrompeu-a Molly, colocando a mão no braço dela, impedindo-a de morder a torrada.

— Foi o que ele disse — respondeu Lily, puxando o braço.

— Meu Deus! — disse Molly, balançando a cabeça.

— O que há de mal com esse nome? — Lily perguntou depois de engolir um pedaço de torrada e limpar a boca no guardanapo. — Não vai me dizer que é algum foragido da prisão ou qualquer coisa assim, não é?

— Não, não é isso. — Ela fez uma pausa, toda excitada, depois achou que a amiga merecia uma explicação. — Lily, James é sobrinho de Anthea Rosier. Ela era Potter também, antes de se casar e... puxa vida! Eles são simplesmente os donos do Banco Nacional Escocês, em Nova Iorque!

Lily largou a faca e recostou-se na cadeira.

— Bom, e daí?

— Como, e daí? — Molly umedeceu os lábios. — Lily, será que não percebe... conversou com o filho de Charlus Potter!

Todos aqueles nomes não significavam nada para ela, mas ao menos entendia que banqueiros de Nova Iorque são pessoas riquíssimas e era por isso que a amiga estava com aquela expressão de assombro e toda aquela excitação. Tentando parecer natural, serviu-se de mais café.

— Acho que você está enganada, Molly. Ele... bem, ele disse que a mãe era inglesa, não americana.

— Pois é! É isso mesmo, ela é inglesa! — Molly estava excitadíssima. — Dorea Potter, a mãe dele, é inglesa.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Bem... — Ela tentou parecer displicente. — Já lhe arranjei assunto para a fofoca do dia.

— Lily! — Molly olhou-a com reprovação. — Não me diga que não está impressionada, porque não acredito. Puxa... Imagine só, encontrar James Potter em pessoa! O que ele está fazendo aqui? O que ele disse?

Lily largou a xícara vendo Arthur entrar à procura da esposa. Ele sorriu ao localizá-las na mesa perto da janela. Assim que se aproximou, Molly mal o deixou abrir a boca e já começou a contar que Lily tinha feito amizade com o sobrinho de Anthea Rosier.

— Não é verdade — Lily ficou chateada por contradizer a amiga e olhou para Arthur como que se desculpando. — Não foi isso o que aconteceu. Para falar a verdade, eu fui bem rude com ele. Eu... Bem... disse a ele que ali era propriedade particular e ele era um intruso.

— Fez muito bem — disse Arthur, que não estava impressionado como a esposa.

— Ah... você sabe como a Margie gosta de falar que os Rosier vão à praia dela — disse Molly, erguendo-se. — Quero só ver a cara dela quando eu contar a história de Lily!

— Ah, não, Molly, não faça isso! — Lily ficou apavorada, só de pensar que a história pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de James. Molly não sabia o que acontecera na verdade e não sabia em que estava se metendo. — Por favor, esqueça o que eu falei!

— Acho melhor ficar calada, mesmo, Molly — Arthur disse. — Não se esqueça de que arrendamos essas terras dos Rosier e não quero saber de fofocas com o nome deles.

— Quer dizer que não posso contar para ninguém? — disse Molly decepcionada.

— Contar o quê? — disse Lily, aflita. — Não há nada para contar! Ah, Molly, estou arrependida de ter lhe falado disso.

— Lily, imagine só... James Potter! Imagine você e ele namorando!

Lily arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Você está maluca, Molly? Eu apenas o vi nadando... e, depois, você esqueceu de Adam?

— Adam? Ora, Adam! — Molly fez um gesto de desdém. — Ele é velho demais para você e duvido que você o ame, Lily.

— Molly!

Arthur ficou horrorizado com os modos de Molly e até Lily ficou meio sem jeito.

— Está bem... — disse Molly, em tom de desculpa. — Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... é que estou pensando no seu próprio bem. Adam foi sócio do seu pai e tem quase a mesma idade dele. Tem certeza de que não está procurando nele um substituto para o pai que perdeu?

Houve um silêncio pesado e para alívio de Lily, entrou um hóspede à procura de Molly, justo naquele momento. Quando Arthur ficou sozinho com ela, bateu amistosamente em seu ombro.

— Ela não falou por mal — ele disse, meio sem jeito.

— Eu sei — sorriu Lily. — Não se preocupe, Arthur. Eu conheço Molly há muito tempo e a gente tem intimidade para dizer coisas desse tipo. Não estou ofendida.

— Outra coisa, Lily, não se deixe levar pelo entusiasmo dela! Eu não deixaria uma filha minha sair com esse tal de James. É melhor ficar longe dele. Não sei se é verdade, mas dizem por aí que desde que ele saiu do colégio só apronta confusões e escândalos. Sabe como são esses filhinhos-de-papai...

— Nem precisa me dizer isso, Arthur. Pode ficar sossegado, não estou nem um pouco interessada nele e nem ele em mim. Nós... nós nos encontramos por acaso... e foi só isso!

— Ainda bem. Isso me tranquiliza.

Arthur bateu de leve no ombro dela e se afastou com a desculpa de ter que atender os hóspedes. Lily ficou sozinha para terminar de comer, mas tinha perdido completamente o apetite. Não conseguia deixar de pensar por que um homem como James, tendo o lago todo para nadar, fora escolher justo aquele recanto que era só dela e na mesma hora em que ela costumava nadar?


	2. Capítulo 2

Lily estava em um dos chalés, como uma hóspede comum. Apenas, como já estava ali há um mês, acrescentara alguns toques pessoais ao ambiente. Cobrira o lustre com uma espécie de rede indiana, feita de contas coloridas, de modo que, quando se acendia a luz, a cor das pedrinhas refletia nas paredes; sobre a mesinha de cabeceira estava sua pequena boneca esquimó, vestida com casaco e capuz de pele, além de outras pequenas lembrancinhas compradas aqui e ali: cinzeiros, bolas de vidro, com paisagens de Ontário dentro, que quando sacudidas agitavam pequenos flocos criando a impressão de estar nevando, e outras coisas desse tipo. Os chalés eram mobiliados com simplicidade e conforto. Além da cama havia um armário, uma camiseira com espelho em cima, mesa e cadeiras e uma poltrona. O banheiro era moderno e tinha um box com chuveiro, além da banheira, e água quente na pia também. Lily não pôde deixar de comparar com os banheiros antigos das construções inglesas, onde não havia chuveiro nem tantas comodidades como ali.

Tudo era impecavelmente limpo tanto nos chalés quanto no edifício central e os camareiros, copeiros, garçons e garçonetes sempre solícitos e atendendo com presteza e bom humor. Todos eles tão simpáticos! Tinha certeza de que sentiria saudades deles quando voltasse à Inglaterra. Sem querer, sentiu um aperto no coração, ao pensar em ir embora. Naquela noite, ao se trocar para ir jantar, Lily percebeu com satisfação que estava adquirindo um bonito bronzeado. Ela estava tão pálida e abatida quando chegou! Agora, entretanto, estava com o rosto mais cheio, e viçoso, não estava com aparência doentia. Sem dúvida, Adam notaria aquela transformação! pensou ela, enquanto passava rímel nos longos cílios e admirava sua imagem no espelho. Estava acostumada a se ver sempre com a pele clara, um tanto pálida, o rosto magro, traços finos, o ar sério e os cabelos sem vida. Agora a imagem mudara bastante. A pele estava com uma cor bonita e saudável, os traços pareciam mais bem definidos e o cabelo, havia adquirido um tom brilhante, e como não o cortara mais, estava comprido até a cintura. Antes, costumava usá-lo sempre mais curto. O novo penteado a deixava bem mais atraente.

Não se importava muito com roupas, desde que chegou ali. Passava a maior parte do tempo de short ou de jeans com camisetas bordadas ou túnicas indianas de algodão. Adam ficaria espantado se a visse com aquelas roupas, pois estava acostumado a vê-la na Inglaterra sempre com vestidos sérios. Ele não gostava desse modo negligente de vestir, próprio da geração jovem, além de não aprovar a moral e os costumes desses jovens, é claro. Lily, portanto, trouxera roupas que não eram apropriadas para aquele ambiente e por isso tivera de comprar algumas coisas baratas e práticas. Instintivamente, sem se sentir censurada, escolhera aquele tipo de roupa. Afastou-se um pouco do espelho e analisou o conjunto para ver se estava tudo em ordem, depois colocou a chave do chalé no bolso da calça e saiu. A noite estava morna e agradável, cheia dos perfumes que vinham da floresta que ficava bem perto. Lily caminhou devagar até o edifício central, apreciando tudo com um entusiasmo interior. Subiu os degraus pensando no que iria pedir para jantar. Sentia-se segura e confiante. Aquelas semanas haviam operado maravilhas nela. Lily sabia que devia isso a Molly e Arthur e não se cansava de agradecê-los.

O saguão de entrada já estava todo iluminado, embora lá fora ainda não estivesse completamente escuro. Da sala de refeições, vinham os barulhos característicos, o bar estava cheio de gente que tomava aperitivo, conversava e ria animadamente. Lily cumprimentou o recepcionista, um jovem estudante de biologia que estava trabalhando durante as férias, e depois foi quase derrubada por um garoto que passou correndo e deu de encontro com ela. Era Gui, um dos filhos de Molly e Arthur.

— Ei... — ela disse em tom de protesto.

— Desculpe — disse Gui, meio sem jeito. — Mas é que eu vi um iate maravilhoso atracando na marina. Não quer ir comigo ver de perto?

— Acho que não, obrigada, vai você sozinho... mas vê se não atropela mais ninguém pelo caminho.

— Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado — Gui era muito seguro de si e independente, como todas as crianças canadenses que Lily conhecera. — Até logo, Lily — disse ele antes de sair correndo de novo.

Ela ficou parada ali e naquele instante encontrou o olhar do jovem recepcionista que tentava, sem sucesso, flertar com ela já há algum tempo.

— Ah, essas crianças! — disse ele. — Por acaso você se machucou? Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada, não foi nada. Acho que vou tomar um refresco — disse, dirigindo-se ao bar.

Pietro, o encarregado do bar, era um italiano que emigrara para o Canadá há mais de vinte anos e que ainda falava com sotaque. Estava com cinqüenta e três anos e era muito simpático. Lily gostava de conversar com Pietro. Rosa, a mulher dele, trabalhava na cozinha e os dois tinham vários filhos que estavam sempre ali pelo hotel.

— Olá, Lily! — disse ele, enquanto ela se acomodava num banquinho diante do balcão. — O que fez de bom hoje?

Lily sorriu.

— A mesma coisa de sempre — respondeu ela, enquanto Pietro pegava uma garrafa de coca-cola. — Pois é... nada de novo... Bem gelada, a coca, por favor!

— Não quer algo um pouco mais forte? — insinuou Pietro, com um ar matreiro. — Que tal se eu puser um pouco de rum, aqui, ou então...

— Não, obrigada. — Lily balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. — Eu... não sou muito amiga de bebidas alcoólicas, não gosto do efeito que fazem nas pessoas... — Ela segurou o copo de refrigerante. — Que lindo dia fez hoje, não?

— Pois é! Um lindo dia para uma linda garota! — disse ele com aquele jeito galanteador, tipicamente italiano. — Ah, se eu fosse vinte anos mais jovem!

— E se não fosse casado — acrescentou Lily, fazendo-o rir.

Eles sempre brincavam assim, mas ao ver o brilho malicioso no olhar dele, Lily pegou o copo e foi para a sala de refeições. Escolheu coquetel de camarão para começar. Era um prato substancial e bem temperado. Uma delícia. Logo que chegou ao Weasley Point, Lily se satisfazia apenas com isso, mas agora ainda conseguia comer lombinho assado com salada, depois, sem se sentir empanturrada. Estava molhando um camarão no delicioso molho, quando ergueu os olhos e viu dois homens atravessando o saguão em direção ao bar. A mesa dela ficava perto da janela, bem de frente para a porta e dali ela via todos que entravam e saíam. Assim que identificou um dos homens, ela desviou o olhar, mas suas mãos começaram a tremer tanto que ela derrubou o camarão dentro da travessa do molho.

Ela largou o garfo e limpou a boca no guardanapo, tentando se controlar. O que James estaria fazendo ali? Gente como ele não costumava frequentar lugares simples como o Weasley Point. Todos tinham suas belas casas de veraneio e quando queriam variar um pouco a distração, iam ao Orillia ou ao Barrie ou a algum outro dos vários clubes chiques e superfechados, situados na orla do lago. Tomou um gole de refrigerante, tentando relaxar, depois largou o copo com certa impaciência. Mas, afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que ficar tão alvoroçada daquele jeito? Estava bancando a boba. Só porque James aparecera lá, não queria dizer que tinha ido procurá-la! Afinal, tinham se visto apenas uma vez e aquele rápido encontro casual não devia ter deixado nenhuma boa impressão! Mas porque fora lá, então? Será que estava passando por ali, por acaso? Só que dessa vez não devia estar de moto, senão ela teria ouvido o inconfundível barulho do motor!

De repente, ela se lembrou do iate que causara tanta euforia em Gui. Será que era dele? Será que James tinha vindo de barco até o hotel? Nesse momento entrou Molly, toda empolgada, o rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes, mal contendo a excitação e foi direto para a mesa da amiga. Aí, então, é que Lily perdeu o apetite de uma vez.

— Você viu quem está aqui? — murmurou ela, tentando ser discreta. — Olha ele lá no saguão!

— Ele quem? — disse Lily, fingindo displicência e tentando ganhar tempo.

— Ora, tenho certeza de que você o viu entrar! — sussurrou Molly, impaciente. — Eles estão no bar. E, agora, o que você vai fazer?

— Como assim, o que eu vou fazer?

— Ué, é claro! Ou você acha que ele veio aqui só para experimentar nossa cerveja? — Molly suspirou. — Ele está com o primo dele... ou pelo menos eu acho que é o primo. Ouvi James chamá-lo de Drew e sei que Anthea tem um filho chamado Andrew...

— Molly, eu não tenho nada com isso, sei lá por que eles estão aqui! Isso é problema deles. Você não está querendo que eu vá lá falar com ele, não é? Acho bom, porque não tenho a menor intenção. E vê se pára de ficar tendo ideias malucas!

— Mas, Lily, você não pode ignorá-lo assim!

— E por que não? — Lily cruzou as mãos no colo, para esconder o tremor. — Sinceramente, Molly, eu não gosto desse cara!

— Como não gosta, se você nem o conhece? Foi você mesma quem disse que mal falou com ele!

— Mais uma razão para eu ficar fora do caminho dele!

— Ora... acho que você é completamente maluca!

— É mesmo? — Lily fixou os olhos nela, ligeiramente irritada com sua insistência.

— É sim. — Molly ergueu a mão gesticulando para enfatizar o que ia dizer. — Lily, pode ser que você nunca mais tenha outra oportunidade de ser apresentada a ele...

— Eu não quero essa oportunidade, Molly.

— Mas, por quê?

— Porque não estou interessada!

Molly arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Você está com medo, isso sim!

— Com medo?!

— É isso mesmo, com medo. — Molly se empertigou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris. — Tem sua vida planejada há tanto tempo que já esqueceu o prazer de experimentar novidades, de correr o risco.

— Então, quer dizer que você admite que seria um risco?

Lily empinou a cabeça e Molly fez uma careta de enfado.

— Está bem... Ele tem uma certa fama, eu admito, mas e daí. Que diabo, afinal você já é adulta! Será que não sabe se cuidar? Pode muito bem manejar a situação.

Lily suspirou.

— Não quero manejar situação nenhuma, Molly. Será que não entende? Quero ficar sossegada no meu canto, acabar meu jantar, assistir um pouco de televisão e depois ir dormir!

Molly fez um gesto de resignação.

— Está bem, eu desisto!

— Ótimo!

Lily continuou a comer como se nada tivesse mudado e Molly não teve outra alternativa senão deixá-la em paz. Entretanto, não pôde deixar de balançar a cabeça, desolada, antes de sair da sala. Lily, por sua vez, deu mais algumas garfadas, mas logo percebeu que não conseguiria comer. Estava aflita com a possibilidade de James entrar ali para jantar e encontrá-la. Sabia que só ficaria tranquila trancada em seu chalé. Não quis nem a sobremesa. Ergueu-se da mesa e atravessou depressa o saguão de entrada que a essa hora costumava estar vazio. A maioria dos hóspedes ou estava jantando ou estava no bar. Por isso, esperava passar despercebida. O que ela menos esperava, entretanto, aconteceu. Gui estava em animada conversa com o homem do qual ela queria fugir e inocentemente envolveu-a na conversa.

— Lily! — chamou o garoto ao vê-la. — Lembra do iate que eu falei que estava chegando e que eu fui ver? Pois é dele, aqui... pertence a James Potter!

— Não foi o que eu disse, Gui. — A voz de James a perturbou tal como da primeira vez. — Eu disse que o iate pertence à minha família, eu apenas o uso de vez em quando.

O sorriso dele era gentil e de modéstia e dirigia-se tanto a Gui quanto a Lily. Ela, contudo, não sorriu para ele. Aliás, nem sequer olhava direito para James. Mas mesmo assim percebeu que ele estava usando um conjunto de jeans e jaqueta. A roupa dele era simples e descontraída e lhe caía muito bem. Era como se ele não precisasse mostrar que era rico. A riqueza era um fato que ele aceitava com naturalidade, talvez apenas contribuísse para aquela segurança e autoconfiança que ele transmitia.

— E, então, Lily, não é genial? O que você acha?

Gui olhava para ela em expectativa, querendo que ela participasse de seu entusiasmo.

— É, sim, é genial! — disse ela sentindo que as palavras soavam artificiais. — Amanhã você me conta tudo direitinho, está bem?

— E por que não agora?

Quem disse isso foi James e ela foi obrigada a olhar para ele pela primeira vez. O olhar que trocaram provocou nela um choque. Era impossível esquecer o modo como ele a beijara, a intimidade daquele contato, e como ela precisara lutar para se desvencilhar dele. Estava tudo muito presente ainda. Quando o olhar dele percorreu lentamente seu corpo, passando pelos seios e pelos quadris, uma onda de calor a invadiu provocando uma reação física que até então ela desconhecia. Depois, ele a fitou no rosto de novo, mas ela baixou as pálpebras.

— Pois é, por que não agora? — repetiu ele, percebendo que ela ficara perturbada.

Gui olhava os dois, espantado, sem entender nada e Lily tentou se controlar.

— Eu... bem... É que não tenho tempo agora, Gui — disse ela, olhando para o garoto. — Quem sabe outra hora...

— Está bem.

Gui encolheu os ombros, desapontado, e ela teve pena dele. Porém, quando já ia se retirar, surgiu Molly. Assim que ela viu os três juntos, aproximou-se e Lily tinha certeza de que ela inventou na hora o pretexto para deixá-la a sós com James.

— Ah, então é aí que você está, Gui! Estava procurando você por toda parte. — Sorriu rapidamente para James, depois virou-se para o filho de novo. — Estou precisando de você, quero que me ajude a colocar as lâmpadas lá de fora.

— Ah, mamãe! Bem agora...

Depois de uma breve hesitação, James disse:

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-la, se quiser.

Molly foi tomada de surpresa, mas logo se refez.

— Não é preciso, obrigada. Gui faz isso para mim... Os meninos ajudam bastante com os serviços, mas Carlinhos foi para um acampamento, e Percy e os gêmeos vão passar o verão na casa da tia Muriel, por isso Gui você vem me ajudar. Ele é um garoto e tanto!

— Ah, sem dúvida, estou certo disso. — James olhou para a cara emburrada do menino e sorriu. — Fica para outra vez, sinto muito.

— Mas vai ter outra vez? Será que vai mesmo?

Gui olhou para ele cheio de ansiedade e James olhou furtivamente para Lily.

— Eu prometo que sim — respondeu James, afundando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e o rosto de Gui imediatamente mudou de expressão.

— Puxa vida, ainda bem! — ele disse com um sorriso triunfante antes de se afastar ao lado da mãe.

Quando Lily fez menção de se afastar também, dedos firmes e elegantes a detiveram, segurando-a pelo pulso.

— Espere... — ele murmurou perto de seu ouvido e ela sentiu no rosto a respiração quente dele.

Tentou puxar o braço, mas ele apertou de leve forçando-a a ficar ali até que Molly e o filho estivessem fora do alcance do ouvido. Quando, enfim, ficaram sozinhos, ele olhou fixo para ela.

— Mas, afinal, por que está fugindo de mim? — ele disse.

Lily pensou em contradizer a alegação mas não estava disposta a começar uma discussão com ele. Além disso, ele era bem experiente para saber que ela estaria mentindo e qualquer oposição provocaria ainda mais interesse.

— O que você acha? Não imagina o motivo? — disse ela com ar de enfado, baixando as pálpebras.

— Prefiro que você me diga.

Ela suspirou e afinal disse:

— É que não quero me envolver com você, James.

— Ah, sei. — O olhar era zombeteiro.

— Agora, será que pode me deixar ir embora, por favor?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Por que você não gosta de mim? O que foi que eu fiz para provocar essa reação?

— Eu não gosto nem desgosto, você me é indiferente. — Ela tentou libertar o braço que ele segurava. — Por favor, me larga.

— Será que isso é só por que eu beijei você?

— Prefiro não discutir esse assunto. — Lily ergueu a cabeça. — Não sei o que está fazendo aqui, nem por que veio, mas gostaria que você esquecesse de que nos encontramos hoje cedo.

— Você esqueceu? — Ele fixou os olhos acinzentados nos lábios dela com tal intensidade que ela se sentiu beijada. — Esqueceu mesmo, de verdade?

— Esqueci — respondeu ela com muito esforço. Quando ele a olhava daquele modo, ela ficava descontrolada. Procurou mudar de assunto. — Eu... ahn... onde está seu primo? Será que ele não está procurando você?

— Está falando de Drew? — Ele fez expressão de riso. — Como é que sabe que eu vim com Drew? Você o conhece?

— É claro que não. — Lily percebeu que dera um fora, mas já era tarde para consertar. — Eu... ahn... é que eu vi vocês dois entrarem juntos, Molly estava por perto e... parece que ela comentou algo dizendo que ele era seu primo. Ela conhece a mãe dele!

— Molly? Ah, sim... A dona do hotel. — Enfim ele soltou o braço dela, mas quando ela quis passar ele barrou seu caminho. — Só mais uma coisinha...

— O que é?

— Quero que você saia comigo amanhã.

O convite não era de todo inesperado, mas o modo como foi feito sim. Lily ficou indignada com o jeito dele falar. Parecia achar que ela estava morrendo para ouvir aquelas palavras e iria aceitar sem pestanejar. Mas que convencido! O que ele estava pensando que ela era... uma garota fácil?

— Não. Eu não vou — respondeu ela sem hesitação.

— Mas por que não?

Ele era insistente e ela já não sabia que desculpa dar.

— Porque... porque eu não quero, pronto! Eu já lhe disse...

— Que não quer se envolver comigo, eu sei. — Ele mordeu o lábio. — Mas, no fundo, você não acredita no que disse!

Lily começou a tremer, ele a deixava realmente desconcertada. Olhou ao redor, desolada. Pela primeira vez, desejou que Molly aparecesse para interferir. Mas não havia ninguém por ali que pudesse ajudá-la.

— Por que me evitar desse jeito? — De novo ela sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. — Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Vamos até o bar tomar alguma coisa. Meu primo está lá, vou apresentá-la a ele e você vai ver que não está correndo nenhum perigo!

— Ah, você é...

— Detestável? Eu sei, você já me disse. Mas também posso ser divertido e agradável, se você me permitir.

Lily sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte. Deus do céu, ele realmente sabia conseguir o que queria! E ela não sabia se tinha forças para resistir.

— Eu... eu não posso — ela disse com muito esforço.

— Está bem, então — respondeu ele, lacônico.

Deu de ombros e encerrou o assunto. Antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo ele se afastou em direção ao bar com um andar indolente. Ela praticamente saiu correndo pelo saguão, chegou lá fora e continuou correndo até o chalé. Só parou depois que entrou e trancou a porta, quase sem fôlego. Mas mesmo ali, trancada, não se sentiu em segurança como imaginara.

* * *

Olá gente! "Quero que você saia comigo amanhã." qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência, hehe ;) é isso aí Thaty, olha eu de novo aqui kkkk, Andromeda Monny, ri tanto com o bando de mosquitos, essa Lily tem uma sorte hein. Lady Miss Nothing, aguenta aí, que haverá mais cenas na beira do lago ^^ Muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews, adorei.

Como eu disse em Partido Contrário e Vida Privada, eu desejo a todos um feliz e abençoado Natal, que papai noel tragam muitos presentes, mas o mais importante (independente de religião) que a luz divina iluminem seus corações e que Jesus se faça presente, não somente no Natal, mas sempre. Um beijo no coração e Feliz Natal :*


	3. Capítulo 3

Durante quase uma semana Lily deixou de ir nadar no lago. Parecia tolice, porque James não teria motivo nenhum para aparecer por lá; mesmo assim ela achou que uma pausa seria necessária. Por isso, interrompeu seus solitários passeios matinais e passou a contentar-se em sair com Gui, dirigindo a lancha para que ele esquiasse. Aliás, ele esquiava muito bem. Lily tentou aprender, mas não se interessou muito. Depois de algum tempo, ela afinal dominou o nervosismo e resolveu voltar ao passatempo de todas as manhãs, que era o seu preferido. James não tinha mais aparecido no hotel, o que parecia indicar ter ele desistido de qualquer investida. Além disso, Molly já estava estranhando esse recolhimento dela e vivia querendo saber o que tinha havido entre ela e James. Portanto, Lily achou que o mais sensato seria retomar a rotina habitual e voltou às suas caminhadas matutinas em direção ao lago. No primeiro dia, ainda estava meio ressabiada e não ficou muito à vontade, mas depois de três dias, sem que James aparecesse, começou a ficar mais sossegada e achou que nunca mais o veria. E, então, no quarto dia, ele apareceu.

Lily estava na água, nadando despreocupadamente, desfrutando da delícia de estar ali, quando o viu parado, em pé, em cima da rocha. Estava de jeans e camisa, tal como da primeira vez. Lily ficou olhando para ele e quando o viu tirar a camisa e jogar sobre a pedra, virou-se de costas imediatamente antes que ele começasse a abrir o zíper da calça. Não queria vê-lo nu e só de imaginar que ele mergulharia na água, perto de onde ela estava, começou a tremer. Não havia como sair da água sem passar por onde ele estava. Para se chegar a outras enseadas era preciso nadar para mais longe e ela sabia da existência de correntes aquáticas que não conhecia muito bem e não iria se arriscar, era perigoso. Estava presa numa armadilha e ele sabia disso. Sem dúvida devia ter planejado a situação propositalmente. Ela ficou com raiva dele por isso.

Ouviu o mergulho dele e só então virou-se para olhar. Não o viu em lugar algum, devia estar nadando por baixo d'água. Ficou apreensiva, olhando em redor e quase perdeu o fôlego quando ele veio à tona bem ao lado dela.

— Oi!

Lily respirou fundo, procurando se controlar.

— Você não desiste mesmo, hein? — disse ela.

— Ora, estamos num país livre, não estamos? — O olhar era de troça. — Ou será que você vai me dizer que invadi propriedade particular, outra vez, que as terras são do hotel?

— Sei que essas terras pertencem a seu tio, se é o que está querendo insinuar — retrucou Lily, puxando os cabelos para trás com a mão trêmula. — Pode nadar sossegado, o lago é todo seu. Para mim já perdeu a graça, você sujou a água! — disse ela com petulância.

Ele respondeu com um palavrão e antes que ela tivesse tempo de se defender ele a segurou e afundou a cabeça dela dentro da água, deixando-a debater-se um pouco antes de soltá-la. Ela voltou à tona, aflita, sem fôlego e furiosa.

— Seu... estúpido! — disse ela, quando afinal conseguiu falar. — Onde se viu fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu poderia ter me afogado.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Não acho que eu deixaria isso acontecer... embora a tentação fosse grande!

Lily crispou os lábios.

— Você gosta de se divertir às minhas custas, não é?

— Eu gosto... de você — disse ele com voz deliberadamente provocante, fazendo com que um calor invadisse o corpo dela apesar de estar na água fria. — Ou melhor, acho que poderia gostar se você deixasse eu me aproximar.

Houve uma breve pausa em que ela o olhou nos olhos, sentindo uma estranha fascinação, depois ficou em pânico e nadou depressa para a margem. Era inútil, não conseguia conversar com ele, tudo o que ela dizia ele interpretava diferente e respondia com comentários maliciosos e insinuantes. Ele era mesmo o tipo do conquistador barato que gostava de atrair mulheres, iludindo-as, para depois desprezá-las. Só porque ela o tratara mal, da primeira vez, ele agora fazia questão de conquistá-la para depois humilhá-la e abandoná-la. Quando já dava pé, ela parou de nadar e começou a caminhar para as pedras da margem. Ela havia nadado tão depressa, com medo que ele fosse segurar seu pé ou qualquer coisa assim, que estava exausta e ofegante. Subiu na pedra sem olhar para trás e quando estava pegando a toalha, ouviu-o sair da água perto dela. Sacudindo os cabelos molhados ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas ele se aproximou e estendeu-se com langor na pedra lisa. Instintivamente ela olhou para ele e os lábios dele se contraíram num meio sorriso. Pelo olhar apreensivo com que ela o fitara era óbvio que estava imaginando vê-lo nu, porém dessa vez ele estava de sunga. Embora fosse uma sunga justa que naturalmente aguçava a imaginação, pelo menos ele estava dentro dos padrões de decência. Ela respirou aliviada.

— Você não estava imaginando que eu faria uma coisa dessas, estava? — perguntou ele, apoiando-se num cotovelo e analisando o corpo dela mal coberto pelo minúsculo biquíni.

— Imaginando o quê — disse Lily em tom evasivo, enxugando o cabelo com força enquanto imaginava se devia ou não vestir o short.

— Que eu estivesse nadando nu. Eu não gostaria de deixar você embaraçada uma segunda vez — disse ele sorrindo.

— Você nunca me deixou embaraçada, James — retrucou ela, mentindo, e resolveu vestir o short depois que estivesse longe do olhar dele. — Até logo!

— Lily... — com um movimento ágil ele se pôs de pé e segurou o braço dela. — Lily, não vá embora, por favor. Olha, eu sinto muito se a ofendi e peço desculpas, mas pelo amor de Deus! O que um rapaz precisa fazer para se aproximar de você, afinal?

Lily catou a toalha e o short, segurando-os contra o peito quase como se fossem um escudo e evitou olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Olha aqui, James, eu não sei com que tipo de garota você está acostumado a lidar... eu não estou à disposição de qualquer homem. Só porque está acostumado a ver as garotas se derreterem todas, quando você demonstra algum interesse, não fique pensando...

— Que pena que você não se derrete... isso facilitaria as coisas! Mas quem sabe eu quebre esse gelo!

— Eu já lhe disse, você...

— Ora, deixe pra lá. Vamos parar com isso! Nem sei por que vim até aqui!

— Porque você não suporta imaginar que não é irresistível!

Lily estremeceu quando ele arrancou a toalha e o short das mãos dela e a puxou para si. As mãos dele apertavam com força os ombros dela aprisionando-a nos braços dele e anulando qualquer resistência. Quando ela viu o rosto dele se aproximar do seu, ficou virando a cabeça de cá para lá para evitar o beijo, mas mesmo assim ele encontrou seus lábios e beijou-a, estreitando o abraço. Por mais que ela fizesse não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo encostasse no dele. E não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação confusa ao perceber o contato de seus seios contra aquele peito rijo, quente e molhado. Também foi impossível evitar que seus lábios se entreabrissem. Os lábios dele pressionavam com força, parecendo querer devorá-la, sedentos, experientes, ensinando a ela a força da emoção adulta que estava despertando no mais íntimo de seu ser. Quando, afinal, ela começou a corresponder, ele diminuiu a impetuosidade e transformou o beijo numa carícia suave que provocou um arrepio. As mãos dele escorregaram de leve para as costas e ela sentiu uma moleza nas pernas quando ele apertou de leve seu corpo contra o dele. Estavam colados um ao outro e ela sentia as reações do desejo que crescia nele. Sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele e isso a perturbava mais ainda.

Ele começou a beijá-la no rosto, na orelha, no pescoço, acariciando com a ponta da língua o ponto sensível da nuca. Lily sabia que devia afastá-lo, que precisava fugir dele, não podia deixá-lo continuar... mas ela também ardia de desejo, uma emoção nova que a arrebatava, deixando-a incapaz de raciocinar e reagir friamente. Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã do biquini, e o protesto que ela tentou esboçar morreu em seus lábios, num gemido, quando as mãos dele tocaram os bicos rosados de seus seios que nenhum outro homem jamais vira ou tocara.

— Não... — disse ele, com voz ofegante, quando ela tentou proteger os seios com as mãos. — Não, Lily... não me impeça... Ah, como você é linda!

— Sou mesmo? — disse ela num impulso instintivo, também com a respiração alterada.

— Você sabe que é... — disse ele, baixinho, com voz gutural — Ah, meu Deus, o que é que vou fazer com você?

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, confusa, com certa ingenuidade.

Mas ele não a deixou falar mais. De novo se apossou dos lábios dela com ardor e doçura fazendo-a esquecer a razão. Era como se seu pensamento tivesse adormecido de repente e sem querer ergueu os braços e envolveu o corpo dele num gesto de entrega total. A educação que recebera no colégio interno não a preparara para isso, nem para encarar a inesperada sensualidade que descobria em si, por isso agia instintivamente sem saber como controlar ou refrear as emoções que sentia. Entregava-se a ele com um ardor ingênuo e inexperiente. James quase perdeu a cabeça e foi até o fim, entretanto percebeu a tempo que ela era inexperiente e que provavelmente não estava consciente do que estava fazendo. Agia apenas por instinto, certamente depois iria se arrepender e o odiaria por ter se aproveitado de sua inocência. Por isso, com um enorme esforço, agarrando-se ao pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava, apesar do desejo que o consumia e da vontade desesperada de possuir aquele corpo jovem, de pele macia e suave, ele a afastou de si, reunindo forças para resistir e se controlar. Nem teve coragem de olhar para o rosto dela que refletia espanto e mágoa. Apenas, estendeu-lhe a toalha para que cobrisse sua nudez, num gesto que pareceu brusco.

Lily sentiu-se humilhada, tanto pela vergonha de sua atitude ardente, quanto pelo fato de ele tê-la afastado com aquela brusquidão. Ela se entregara a ele, ele se aproveitara de sua inexperiência e, o que era mais humilhante, depois de tudo a rejeitara!

— Sinto muito. — O pedido de desculpa soou estranho aos ouvidos de Lily que não ousava encará-lo. — É que... bem, acho que perdi a cabeça — gaguejou ele meio relutante — e acho que você também...

Lily umedeceu os lábios.

— Pois fique sabendo que eu jamais...

— Não diga isso porque não é verdade — interrompeu ele, ríspido. — Nós não somos mais crianças, Lily, e você sabe que despertou desejo em mim... Eu quero você. Entretanto, sinceramente, não sei o que você quer.

Lily pestanejou tentando entender o que ele estava querendo dizer. Ele parecia estar agindo tão racionalmente, com tanta frieza depois daquele momento de tanta intimidade, que ela se sentiu confusa, envergonhada e arrependida. Inclinou-se para pegar o sutiã que ficara no chão e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desespero.

— Lily! — ele chamou, mas ela não respondeu.

Tudo o que queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível, ficar bem longe dele. Ele ainda tentou retê-la, mas ela o impediu com um gesto brusco.

— Lily! — ele repetiu, mais enérgico. — Lily, ouça! Quando vou vê-la de novo? Hoje à tarde? À noite? Quando?

— Nunca, é o que espero — ela retrucou, jogando os cabelos molhados para trás num gesto orgulhoso. — Agora, deixe-me ir embora...

— Não, não deixo. — Ele se colocou bem à sua frente, o rosto perto do dela. — Você não está sendo sensata, Lily, e enquanto não se portar com sensatez, não vou deixá-la ir!

— Olha que eu grito...

— Assim do jeito que está? — disse ele, sorridente, olhando para ela que segurava a toalha diante dos seios e com a outra mão, o sutiã do biquíni. Depois parou de rir e ficou muito sério. — Está bem... quer que eu diga a verdade, não é? Você me deixa maluco, não posso ficar perto de você... mas acontece que, muito diferente do que está pensando, eu respeito os sentimentos das outras pessoas e eu não quis magoar você.

— Me magoar?

— É, puxa vida! Não me diga que não sabe o que eu estou sentindo... você não é assim tão ingênua! É que eu sei que nunca esteve com um homem antes...

Ela entreabriu os lábios numa atitude inconscientemente provocante.

— Eu... eu não estou entendendo...

— Não mesmo? — Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela sentiu na pele a mão quente dele. — Você acha que teria me impedido de ir até o fim? Seja sincera! — Ele encostou o rosto no ombro dela, acariciando a pele macia com os lábios. — Agora, me diga: acha que não me odiaria depois, se eu tivesse ido até o fim?

Lily enrubesceu.

— Você não devia falar desse jeito!

— Por que não? — James ergueu o rosto e fitou-a nos olhos. — É um fato, não podemos ignorá-lo.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Deixe-me ir, James — pediu ela de mansinho, dizendo o nome dele com tanta suavidade que ele sorriu. — Por favor, James...

Lily colocou as mãos no peito dele, decidida a empurrá-lo, mas o contato daquela pele quente era tão sensual que ela ficou ali, parada, sem coragem de fazer nada, invadida por emoções que até então desconhecia e mal compreendia.

— Hoje à noite — disse ele baixinho, bem perto de seu rosto e ela sentiu a respiração dele na face. — Vamos jantar juntos no meu iate... só nós dois.

— Não posso.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque sim. — Lily se afastou dele num gesto rápido e decidido e vestiu depressa o sutiã, prendendo o fecho com dedos trêmulos. Depois pegou o short e a toalha e virou-se para ele. — Até logo.

Se estava esperando que ele fosse impedi-la como fizera antes ficou decepcionada. Com ar cansado, ele apenas encolheu os ombros, depois abaixou-se, pegou sua calça e vestiu-a sem olhar de novo para ela. Era como se tivesse desistido da luta. Lily, por sua vez, sentia-se estranhamente desolada. Calçou as sandálias e se afastou com uma forte sensação de perda. Quando chegou ao hotel, ainda estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito. Fechou-se em seu chalé e na solidão do quarto, tentou pensar que tivera sorte de escapar ilesa. Agora, com a cabeça mais fresca, percebia o que acontecera, o quanto estivera perto de trair a confiança que Adam depositava nela e de perder o respeito por si própria. Não podia entender o que se passara com ela, que estranha transformação ocorrera em seu íntimo para levá-la a agir daquele jeito! Logo ela que se achava fria e sensata! Era estranho, mas no fundo sentia-se grata a James, embora a gratidão estivesse misturada a uma espécie de ansiedade. E se ele insistisse em vê-la de novo? Será que teria forças para recusar? E se o encontrasse a sós novamente, será que resistiria aquele forte apelo de seu corpo? Ficou inquieta, ao constatar que já não podia mais confiar na própria sensatez. Só saiu do chalé na hora do almoço e, ao entrar no saguão, Molly a chamou. Estava com uma carta nas mãos e Lily adivinhou que era de Adam, antes mesmo de chegar perto.

— Onde esteve a manhã toda? — ela disse, olhando preocupada para o rosto pálido de Lily. — Pensei que você fosse com Gui à Midland, antes do almoço! Ele ficou procurando você por aí, sem ter o que fazer, depois saiu com Arthur para ir buscar a correspondência.

— Ah, puxa vida... eu esqueci completamente! Onde é que ele está agora? Preciso me desculpar com ele...

— Ah, ele está comendo. Você sabe que nada afeta o apetite daquele garoto! Ele foi até seu chalé para lhe entregar esta carta, mas você não estava lá.

— Eu estava sim. — Lily lembrou com remorso que ouvira bater na porta, mas nem respondera pensando que devia ser a camareira. — É que... bem, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e preferi ficar sozinha.

— E agora já está bem? — perguntou Molly, estendendo a ela o envelope subscritado com a letra de Adam. — Você está mesmo meio pálida. Que tal almoçarmos juntas no terraço, hein? Uma boa salada à francesa vai lhe fazer bem!

Lily concordou. Era mais fácil aceitar do que pensar numa desculpa para ficar sozinha. Entretanto, conhecia bem a amiga e sabia que Molly não se contentaria com a história da dor de cabeça. Enquanto Molly foi providenciar a refeição, Lily leu a carta de Adam, mas assim que começaram a comer a amiga voltou ao ataque.

— Você encontrou James de novo, não foi? — ela comentou com perspicácia. — Foi ele que deixou essas marcas nos seus braços?

Instintivamente, Lily cruzou os braços tentando cobrir as marcas que ficaram logo abaixo do ombro. Ela ia dizer que caíra no bosque, mas quando Molly tocou no assunto assim de modo tão direto, achou impossível mentir com convicção.

— É... ele estava no lago — admitiu ela, evitando o olhar indignado de Molly. — E não adianta querer saber mais, porque não vou falar no assunto.

Molly balançou a cabeça.

— Mas que brutalidade! — disse ela preocupada. — Espero que Arthur não perceba, senão ele vai me culpar por ter incentivado você.

Lily suspirou.

— Molly... por favor, esqueça o assunto. Não há nada de importante...

— Não concordo. Se ele está pensando que pode...

— Molly, não foi nada disso. — Lily não podia deixar a amiga pensando no pior. — Ele não foi... violento. É que... minha pele fica marcada com qualquer coisinha.

— Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu?

Molly estava louca para ouvir a história, mas Lily recusou-se a contar.

— Vou levar Gui à Midland agora à tarde — disse ela desviando a conversa propositalmente. — Isso se ele ainda quiser ir, é claro.

Molly ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, depois admitiu a derrota e não insistiu mais em saber o que acontecera.

— Ah, é claro que ele ainda quer ir — ela disse, meio sem jeito. — Ele está louco para ir à sorveteria tomar um daqueles enormes sundaes! Você acha que ele ia desistir disso?

Lily forçou um sorriso.

— É, eu sei que não. Eu também vou sentir saudades desse sorvete quando voltar para casa.

Molly olhou-a de soslaio.

— Não me diga que já está pensando em voltar para casa!

Lily hesitou.

— Bem... para falar a verdade, estou sim. Achei que talvez... no fim da semana que vem...

— No fim da semana que vem? — Molly largou o talher e encarou a amiga. — Lily, você não pode estar falando sério! Estávamos querendo que você ficasse pelo menos até agosto!

Lily baixou a cabeça, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descansou o rosto na mão em concha.

— Eu adorei ter vindo para cá, Molly, você sabe disso, e estou gostando muito de tudo, do lugar, da sua hospitalidade... — disse ela meio constrangida. — Mas todas as férias um dia chegam ao fim, não é? Acho que seis semanas já é bastante tempo, não acha?

— Não acho não — ela respondeu, brusca. — Arthur e eu já conversamos sobre isso e nós achamos que você precisava no mínimo de três meses para se recuperar do que sofreu! Lily, por que essa pressa de voltar? Lembre-se do que a espera lá.

— Estou lembrando, Molly...

— O que foi, então? Foi Adam? Ele está apressando você para voltar? É isso o que ele diz na carta?

— Não, não é isso. Ele fala que está com saudades de mim, é claro, mas...

— Então, por que não o convida para vir para cá? — disse Molly de repente. — Diga para ele vir passar uns dias com você. Ele pode tirar uma folga, não pode?

Lily franziu a testa.

— Bem... ele pode, mas...

— Mas, o quê? Ou será que o Weasley Point não é bom para ele?

— Ora, que bobagem, Molly — Lily suspirou. — Não é isso, você sabe. É que... eu... não sei se ele viria. Ele não gosta da América...

— Ele é um bobo, a América é maravilhosa!

— É, eu sei... — Julie enrubesceu. — Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer...

— Convide-o e deixe que ele resolva, ora. Pelo menos assim você fica mais um pouco conosco.

— Ah, Molly! — Lily estendeu a mão e apertou de leve o braço da amiga. — Você tem sido tão boa comigo...

— E quero continuar sendo. Sabe o que eu penso? Acho que você está se deixando apavorar com esse... ahn... seu caso com James. É por isso que está querendo fugir! — Fez uma pausa e observou o rosto expressivo de Lily. — Estou certa, não é? Tenho certeza que foi por isso que decidiu ir embora!

— Não! — Lily não queria que ela pensasse isso. — Bem... é que tenho que voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

— Que seja mais tarde, então. Por favor, Lily, telegrafe para Adam, ou telefone, se quiser, explique como está se sentindo. Tenho certeza de que ele virá, se você pedir!

Lily também sabia que se pedisse Adam viria. Entretanto, algo dentro dela lhe dizia para não chamá-lo. De certa forma não conseguia imaginar Adam, com toda sua sofisticação, ali naquele lugar simples e descontraído que era o Weasley Point. Sabia que ele ficaria deslocado.

O lugar era informal, quase rústico e ele era o rei da formalidade tanto no vestir quanto no comportamento. Com toda certeza não iria gostar. Alguns dias se passaram e ela não tomou nenhuma resolução a respeito da vinda dele. Continuava indecisa e insegura. Molly tocou no assunto de novo, mas ela apenas respondeu que estava pensando. Procurava a companhia de Gui, o máximo possível, para se distrair e esquecer as preocupações. O tempo continuava bom, os dias quentes e ensolarados e Lily nadava sempre, mas nunca no lugar solitário onde tinha encontrado James. Era fácil não pensar nos problemas enquanto estava com Gui, nadando, velejando ou esquiando, mas quando voltava para o chalé, à noite, e se via sozinha, as coisas mudavam de figura. Ficava horas rolando na cama, sem sono, até conseguir dormir e no dia seguinte acordava sempre mais tarde do que costumava, com uma desagradável sensação de peso e desconforto. Apesar de todo esforço que fazia, não conseguia afastar James do pensamento. Quando falava dele com Molly, portava-se com naturalidade como se ele não tivesse nenhuma importância, mas por dentro, em seu íntimo, as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer com que ardor se portara nos braços dele, como se abandonara numa entrega total à forte emoção que a arrebatara. E corava de vergonha, cada vez que lembrava a intimidade que dera a ele, as carícias a que se entregara com deleite. Temia vê-lo de novo, e, achava que morreria de vergonha, se o encontrasse... mas ao mesmo tempo, embora não quisesse admitir, queria muito encontrar-se com ele novamente.

Ela teve consciência disso, um dia, quando viu um casal chegar ao hotel. O homem era alto e moreno e de costas parecia James. Estava com uma moça bonita e elegante e Lily sentiu um frio na boca do estômago. Quando viu que não era James, sentiu alívio, mas o fato serviu para lhe mostrar que ela não estava desligada dele como tentava se convencer. Ele havia deixado uma marca forte nela, talvez indelével. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia que sentia algo por ele. A semana chegou ao fim e ela ainda não havia decidido chamar Adam. No sábado à tarde, foi de lancha com Arthur e Gui até Midland, buscar mantimentos para o hotel. Enquanto o pai e o filho providenciavam as compras, ela ficou passeando pela rua principal, olhando as vitrines das lojas. Havia vários artigos de esporte à venda e uma grande variedade de coisas também. Midland não era uma cidade grande, mas era um pequeno centro de turismo e o comércio era bem variado para satisfazer centenas de visitantes que para ali afluíam, durante o verão. Lily estava diante de uma livraria, quando percebeu que havia alguém atrás dela. Virou-se e ficou face a face com ele. Estava, como sempre, de jeans e camiseta sem mangas colada ao corpo esbelto e viril, mais atraente do que nunca. Lily sentiu as pernas bambas ao olhar para ele e intimamente agradeceu à intuição que tivera de se arrumar um pouco, antes de sair. Estava com um vestido branco de algodão, sem mangas e de decote quadrado, que lhe assentava muito bem, realçando as formas e o tom dourado da pele.

— Oi — disse ela quase sem fôlego, enquanto ele a olhava intensamente sem dizer nada. — Que mundo pequeno, não é?

Ele olhou a rua de um lado para outro e depois fitou-a de novo.

— Você está sozinha?

— No momento, estou — respondeu ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do vestido, sem jeito. — Eu vim com Gui e Arthur... o filho e o marido de Molly, mas eles foram providenciar mantimentos para o hotel.

— Então, vamos tomar um café juntos!

— Um café? — disse Lily, umedecendo os lábios, indecisa.

— Ou um sorvete, um milk-shake, uma cerveja... O que você quiser. — Ele ajeitou o pacote que carregava sob o braço. — Só para termos oportunidade de conversarmos um pouco.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Não sei...

— Mas eu sei! — retrucou James, segurando o braço dela e fazendo-a atravessar a rua e entrar na sorveteria em frente, onde Gui e ela costumavam ir.

O dono o reconheceu, é claro, e cumprimentou-o com amabilidade, enquanto Lily pensava se esse encontro casual não iria virar fofoca e chegar aos ouvidos da tia de James.

Escolheram uma mesa de fundo e James foi buscar os milk-shake. Lily ficou olhando para ele e observando furtivamente a figura esguia, de músculos bem proporcionados. Não pôde deixar de lembrar como já sentira na pele o contato daquele corpo rijo e viril. Enrubesceu à simples lembrança. Na volta, James parou para conversar um pouco, na mesa ao lado, onde estava um grupo de jovens. Todos pareciam se conhecer ali na cidadezinha.

— Está bom? — perguntou ele depois de ela já ter dado uns goles.

— Muito bom, obrigada — retrucou Lily educadamente e sorriu.

— Então, quer dizer que já me perdoou?

— Perdoar você? — Ela não ousou encará-lo.

— É. — James colocou o copo de lado e apoiou os braços na mesa, fixando nela um olhar perscrutante. — Não finja que não sabe de que estou falando. — Fez uma pausa. — Por que desistiu de nadar de manhã cedinho?

— Como sabe disso? — ela falou num impulso e olhou afinal para o rosto sério dele.

— O que você acha? — disse ele de modo insinuante e ela sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte. — Eu quero me encontrar com você de novo, Lily, não me faça esperar demais.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

— James...

— Não me diga que não — avisou James lançando um olhar de impaciência para a mesa ao lado e depois fitando-a de novo com olhar ardente. — Sei que está aqui comigo porque este é um lugar público e aqui não se sente ameaçada, mas, por favor, chega de resistência!

— Ah, James, pare com isso! — Ela segurou a borda da mesa com mãos trêmulas. — Eu... eu não posso me encontrar com você de novo. Pelo menos, não do jeito que está querendo...

— Você também quer o que eu estou querendo, eu sei!

— Bom... mas não é possível.

— Por quê?

— Porque... ora, porque eu não sou livre.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Não vai me dizer que é casada, não é? Você não usa aliança.

— Não é isso, é que... bem. Existe uma pessoa... nós estamos comprometidos. Ele confia em mim.

— Confia, é? — James olhou-a com frieza. — Coitado, como é bobo!

— Isso não é justo!

— Não é justo eu falar assim! Mas você acha justo ter agido comigo como agiu naquela manhã, sabendo que está praticamente noiva de outro? Eu não sabia.

Lily sentiu a boca seca.

— Não foi assim!

— Ah, não? Então, como foi?

Ela olhou para ele desolada, os olhos verdes arregalados num torturado apelo.

— James, por favor...

— Não me olhe desse jeito, Lily! Com esse olhar de pureza e inocência! — Ele apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, num gesto raivoso, e estreitou os lábios. — E então... quem é o sujeito? Onde ele mora? E como é que deixa você sozinha, assim, por aí?

Lily inclinou a cabeça para frente e o cabelo cobriu parte de seu rosto.

— Ele... ele mora na Inglaterra e eu o conheço desde criança.

— Por que ele não está aqui com você?

Ela suspirou.

— Aconteceu algo terrível... que eu precisava esquecer, e Adam mandou que eu viesse para cá... para me recuperar.

— Adam? Então é esse o nome dele?

Houve um silêncio de alguns instantes e ela arriscou um olhar furtivo na direção dele. O rosto de James estava sério e carrancudo e ele fitava o vazio. Lily sentiu uma certa ansiedade e teve vontade de saber o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele. O grupo animado da outra mesa se dispersou e Lily baixou o olhar, fitando o copo. Sentia a consciência pesada, remorso de ter traído a confiança de Adam e vergonha de pensar que se não fosse James ter recuperado o controle, naquela manhã, teria ido até o fim. Será que ele também estava pensando nisso? Será que estava arrependido de não ter aproveitado a ocasião em que ela se entregara com tanto abandono?

Ela sentiu o olhar dele e ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos de James eram perturbadores; brilhava no fundo um misto de raiva e impaciência, mas depois de contemplarem as dúvidas e inseguranças no olhar de Lily, perderam um pouco da agressividade.

— Eu devo estar louco — murmurou ele, inclinando-se para frente. Pegou a mão de Lily e segurou-a entre as suas. — Sabe... apesar de tudo, eu ainda quero você.

— Não!

Lily ficou olhando fixo para ele, meio com medo, meio fascinada. Ele ergueu a mão dela devagar, encostou os lábios quentes na palma macia e acariciou-a de leve com a língua, provocando nela um arrepio.

— Sim! — insistiu ele. — Foi bom, Lily! O que houve entre nós foi maravilhoso e eu quero que aconteça de novo.

— Não! — Ela se empertigou na cadeira e afastou-se o máximo possível. Ele continuou a segurar sua mão. — Eu... não posso fazer isso e você não devia me pedir.

— Por que não? — James semicerrou os olhos. — Que diferença faz? Não tirou pedaço de você... nós continuamos a ser as mesmas pessoas de antes e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo!

— Mas isso é imoral! — indignou-se ela.

— Prático, diria eu — corrigiu ele com frieza. — Então, o que me diz, Lily? Eu desejo você e você me deseja. Por que não desfrutarmos do prazer que podemos proporcionar um ao outro?

— É... é assim que costuma se divertir, James? Você não respeita nenhum impedimento, nunca? Tem que ser como você quer?

— Se está pensando que sempre procuro garotas comprometidas, a resposta é não — ele retrucou, sem rancor. — Nunca me meti com mulheres casadas e evito desmanchar bons relacionamentos.

— Ah, quanta generosidade de sua parte!

Ele entendeu o sarcasmo, mas apenas sorriu.

— Oportunidades não faltaram... — insinuou ele e Lily sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. — E, então? Você não respondeu.

— Você sabe qual é minha resposta.

— É não?

— Exatamente. Não!

— Ah, Lily, não diga isso! — Ele não estava mais com ar de brincadeira. Encostou na perna dela por baixo da mesa. — Lily, eu estou louco por você! Não faça isso comigo... eu preciso de você... Fico maluco só de olhar para você...

Ele falava com tal intensidade na voz que o coração dela começou a pulsar mais rápido. Estava com o rosto bem perto do dela e ela podia ver com nitidez todos os detalhes. O nariz ligeiramente curvo, os lábios bem desenhados e sensuais, os olhos castanho esverdeados e os longos cílios pretos. A pele era morena e o lugar da barba era sombreado de mais escuro. O cabelo bagunçado e brilhante era uma tentação para os dedos dela. A camiseta cavada deixava ver o peito definido e ela lembrou a sensação que tinha provocado em contato com sua pele naquela manhã. Consternada, percebeu que ele tinha razão. Ela realmente o desejava. Queria-o com um ardor jamais sentido e isso a deixou horrorizada. Ele agora estava sentado a seu lado, com o braço atrás de seus ombros, e quando insinuou os dedos por dentro do vestido ela não se conteve.

— James, não faça isso! — Afastou a mão dele bruscamente, sem olhá-lo, a voz carregada de emoção. — Eu... preciso ir embora. Arthur está me esperando...

As palavras morreram nos lábios entreabertos quando ele a beijou com doçura. Lily sentiu a cabeça rodar e o resto do mundo sumiu. De repente, ouviu som de vozes conhecidas e quando se afastou de James e abriu os olhos, viu Arthur e o filho entrando na sorveteria. Gui dirigiu-se para a mesa em frente à dela, enquanto o pai foi fazer o pedido no balcão.

— Ei, Lily! — chamou o garoto, assim que a viu.

Ela se sentiu desconcertada e procurou disfarçar, mas era difícil agir normalmente, com James segurando sua mão por baixo da mesa. Era preciso muito esforço para se controlar.

— Oi, James! — cumprimentou Gui, olhando para o rapaz.

Nesse momento, Arthur voltou e parou na mesa deles.

— Não sabia que ia encontrá-la aqui, Lily — disse ele e ela imaginou ter captado uma certa reprovação no tom de voz. — Pensei que estivesse fazendo compras.

Não havia dúvida, Arthur não estava gostando. Afinal, ele a aconselhara e prevenira contra James, além disso, sabia que ela era comprometida com Adam.

— Estava olhando umas vitrines quando... quando dei de encontro com James... nós... ahn... eu já estava indo embora.

— Ah, não vai, agora! — pediu Gui. — Olha, James, quando é que você vai me mostrar seu iate? Você não esqueceu, não é?

— Não, não esqueci, Gui — assegurou ele, bem-humorado. Depois dirigiu-se ao pai do garoto que esboçava reprovação. — Não tem importância, Arthur, eu não me incomodo. Promessa é dívida. — Ele teve que soltar a mão de Lily que alisou o cabelo num gesto nervoso. — Na próxima semana passo lá no hotel qualquer tarde e nós vamos dar um passeio de barco. Está bem assim?

— Não é necessário, sinceramente — começou Arthur, mas James o interrompeu.

— Tudo bem, Arthur. — Ele sorriu. — Já disse que não me incomodo. Combinado, então, Gui? Até a semana que vem.

— Até — despediu-se Gui.

James e Lily saíram da sorveteria. O sol estava forte e ela protegeu os olhos com a mão. James enlaçou-a pela cintura.

— Vamos andar um pouco.

Lily não teve outra alternativa senão acompanhá-lo até o ancoradouro. Caminhar ao lado dele era realmente uma sensação. Ele conhecia todo mundo e todos o cumprimentavam, olhando com curiosidade e malícia para a moça que ele abraçava. James parecia imperturbável. Trocava uma palavra ou outra aqui e ali sem o menor embaraço.

— Eu vou ficar por aqui — disse Lily. — Aquela é a lancha de Arthur, vou esperá-los a bordo.

— Por que não volta comigo? Eu vim de moto e vai ser bem mais interessante voltar pelo bosque. Além disso, lá tem sombra...

— Acho melhor voltar com ele, mesmo.

James suspirou, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, devagar, e contemplando-a meio irritado.

— Você não vai começar tudo de novo, não é? — protestou. — Você sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo! Quer dizer... nos sentimos atraídos e mais cedo ou mais tarde... e, depois, que mal há num relacionamento de férias? É tão comum!

— Você está de férias?

— Mais ou menos.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Estou aqui para me recuperar.

— Você esteve doente?

— Fui operado de apendicite. Quer ver minha cicatriz?

— Não! — Lily corou, depois percebeu que ele estava brincando. — Deixe-me ir embora...

Mas ele a segurava pela cintura impedindo-a de sair do lugar. Chegou mais perto, quase encostando nela.

— Quando vou ver você de novo? Hoje à noite? Amanhã? Prometa que vai ao lago amanhã cedo e eu solto você.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Alguém da sua família sabe a meu respeito?

— Drew sabe — disse James, depois de alguns instantes.

— O seu primo? E seus tios? Acho que eles não iriam gostar! Molly me falou sobre os Rosier... e toda sua família.

— E daí? — disse James, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— Daí... — Lily mordeu o lábio — daí que, se souberem, vão achar que sou uma qualquer, dessas que correm atrás de você...

— Pare com isso!

— Eles não iriam aprovar nosso relacionamento, iriam?... A filha de um suicida com o filho de um banqueiro! Não combina, não é? Imagine só o que eles iriam pensar! Você também não pensa grande coisa de mim, que eu sei! Só quer se divertir e passar tempo. Um romance de férias, como você disse. Um caso passageiro! Pois fique sabendo, Sr. James Potter, que eu não costumo ter casos! Portanto, é melhor procurar outra pessoa que não o faça perder tempo!

— Você não sabe o que está falando — disse ele com frieza, largando-a e deixando os braços penderem ao longo do corpo, resignado.

Lily estremeceu ligeiramente e se afastou sem que ele tentasse impedi-la de novo.

* * *

Olá gente! Como eu disse em Vida Privada daqui a pouquinho, daqui a pouquinho mesmo estou indo viajar, curtir um pouquinho de neve, chocolate quente, aquele friozinho que eu adoro e eu não poderia ir sem antes vir aqui postar, volto no mês que vem, mas prometo postar bem rapidinho. Obrigada Lady Miss Nothing, Joana Patricia e dafny pelas reviews. Beijos :*


	4. Capítulo 4

O Boeing 747 pousou no aeroporto internacional de Toronto, pouco antes das seis horas, mas Lily ainda teve que esperar uma hora e meia até que Adam passasse pela alfândega, recolhesse a bagagem e saísse para o saguão de recepção. Ele estava entre os primeiros passageiros a sair, acompanhado de um carregador que levava sua mala e a maleta de mão sem a qual não ia a parte alguma. Adam pareceu-lhe tão familiar e querido que Lily praticamente se atirou nos braços dele. O abraço meigo e suave foi tão reconfortante depois das febris e confusas emoções que tinha reprimido, que os olhos de Lily se inundaram de lágrimas.

— Sentiu saudades de mim? — disse ele, em tom brincalhão, enquanto o olhar perscrutante descobria nela coisas que ela julgava não estarem visíveis. — Você está bem? Está me parecendo um pouco exaltada nas emoções! Você não me disse que o clima daqui tinha lhe feito bem?

— E fez mesmo. — Lily o apressava em direção aos elevadores. — Vamos logo. O carro está estacionado no sexto andar. Temos muito que conversar, assim que sairmos do aeroporto.

Adam seguiu-a, obedientemente, pegou as malas com o carregador, pagou-o e entraram no elevador cheio de gente. O trânsito estava intenso, mas pela primeira vez Adam sentou-se no banco de passageiros e deixou que Lily guiasse sem fazer a menor objeção. Devia estar cansado da viagem, pois nunca a deixava guiar quando estava em sua companhia. Na verdade, ele estava mesmo meio pálido, ou talvez Lily estivesse achando isso por já estar acostumada com a aparência saudável de James. Além disso, a maioria das pessoas ali estava bronzeada. Ele lhe pareceu bem mais magro, os cabelos loiros finos e ralos...

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou ela, num momento em que o trânsito melhorou um pouco, procurando afastar da mente as comparações que estava fazendo entre Adam e James. — Pelo menos o avião não atrasou muito! Eu esperei só uns quarenta minutos.

— Quarenta e cinco minutos! — corrigiu ele, consternado. — Por que você foi me esperar no aeroporto? Podia ter só reservado um hotel para mim e eu iria de táxi mesmo até lá!

— Porque eu queria receber você — disse ela, depressa. — Você veio por minha causa. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer...

— Eu vim porque você está precisando de mim — retrucou ele, um tanto seco. — Eu estava com saudades, é claro, e quando você telefonou fiquei preocupado.

Lily crispou os lábios.

— Mas não era preciso ter vindo até aqui!

— Eu quis vir — disse Adam, enérgico. — Você parecia tão... tão tensa e aflita quando falou comigo ao telefone! Percebi que não estava em condições de fazer a viagem de volta sozinha, por isso decidi aceitar o convite dos Weasley e vir passar uns dias em Georgian Bay.

— Ah, Adam... — Ela lhe lançou um olhar rápido e afetuoso. — Mas você detesta esse tipo de lugar!

Adam deu um risinho sem jeito.

— É, talvez... Se isso que você está usando é uma amostra da moda do lugar, já sei que vou me sentir completamente deslocado mesmo.

Lily riu e pela primeira vez em vários dias relaxou a tensão. Ela esquecera a aversão que Adam tinha por jeans e na pressa de chegar ao aeroporto, nem pensara na roupa.

— Ah, no Weasley Point ninguém liga para roupas, cada um usa o que quer! — disse ela, esforçando-se para continuar a sorrir. — São todos muito amáveis e simpáticos e tenho certeza de que vão fazê-lo se sentir à vontade.

— Aposto como ninguém usa terno para jantar, não é? — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou. — Quer dizer que eu nem vou ter onde usar os que trouxe... a não ser que você e eu demos uns passeios uns dias em Toronto, antes de voltarmos para a Inglaterra.

Lily ficou indecisa e achou que ele devia estar percebendo sua certeza.

— Talvez... a gente resolve — respondeu Lily.

Era um longo caminho até Midland e depois de terem saído da cidade atravessaram quilômetros e quilômetros de terras desabitadas, coisa que não acontecia na Inglaterra. A paisagem era muito bonita e de vez em quando viam uma casa ou outra, completamente isoladas no meio da amplidão dos campos.

— Como é que essas pessoas conseguem viver assim, tão longe de um centro urbano, numa cidadezinha qualquer?... — comentou Adam, perplexo. — Espero que o lugar para onde vamos não seja isolado, lá no fim do mundo, sem contato com a civilização! Você sabe que eu não fico sem meu jornal diário nem sem meu fumo de cachimbo!

Lily suspirou.

— Bem, o Weasley Point fica meio isolado, não tem estrada até lá — disse ela — mas eu avisei você...

— A que distância fica da estrada principal? — interrompeu ele, resignado, e ela encolheu os ombros,

— Arthur tem uma lancha e em meia hora dá para se chegar até Midland.

— E o que é Midland?

— É a cidade mais próxima. É um lugar pitoresco e agradável. Tem hotéis, um cinema e vários restaurantes. Eu gosto muito.

— Bem, acho que dá para eu aguentar por alguns dias — disse ele, com ar pensativo, depois virou-se para ela. — Mas, afinal, essa volta à natureza parece que não lhe fez muito bem!

— Adam, o Weasley Point não é uma volta à natureza, não é primitivo ou qualquer coisa assim — protestou ela, olhando-o com certa impaciência. — É um hotel moderno e cheio de conforto. A comida, então, é maravilhosa!

— É... você parece mesmo ter engordado um pouco — comentou ele, seco, lançando-lhe um olhar crítico. — Ou talvez seja essa roupa que está usando... onde arranjou essa blusa largona? Parece bata de gestante!

Lily conteve a indignação.

— É uma túnica... está na moda e é bastante confortável e fresquinha.

— Mas não é nada elegante! — comentou ele com secura e ela resolveu não discutir. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio ele resolveu falar de novo. — Afinal, por que foi que decidiu voltar para a Inglaterra tão de repente? Pensei que estivesse gostando daqui!

— E estava, ou melhor, estou. — Lily mordeu o lábio. — Só que... de repente, me deu vontade de voltar, foi isso. Acho que é saudade de casa.

— Ah, é? E por que ficou com essa saudade tão repentinamente?

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Acho que senti sua falta.

— Ora, muito obrigado. — O tom era irônico. — Só isso?

— O que mais poderia haver?

— Você é que deve me dizer.

Lily hesitou por alguns instantes.

— Você... resolveu tudo?

— Sobre o inventário de seu pai? É claro, aliás, você já havia providenciado antes de vir para cá.

— E... a sra. Collins ainda está morando na casa?

— Naturalmente. Ela vai continuar lá, até que você decida vender a propriedade.

Lily apertou o volante, até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

— Ele... teria mesmo ido para a prisão?

— Lily, seu pai sabia que isso podia acontecer e quis poupá-la desse desgosto, por isso preferiu morrer.

— Se ao menos eu o tivesse conhecido melhor! — suspirou ela, pesarosa. — Mas eu via mais você do que ele...

— Lily, depois que sua mãe morreu...

— Eu sei. — Ela suspirou de novo. — Bem, como você mesmo já disse, agora não adianta ficar pensando. O que passou, passou. Nada que eu diga ou faça poderá trazê-lo de volta.

— Pois é. — A voz de Adam ficou suave. — Vamos falar sobre outras coisas. Conte-me o que tem feito desde que chegou! Imagino que deve estar aproveitando bastante para nadar, andar de barco e passear por aí, não é?

— É isso mesmo — respondeu Lily, afastando do pensamento a imagem de James. — Gui, o filho mais velho de Molly e Arthur, está tentando me ensinar a esquiar no lago. Ele esquia muito bem, mas eu sou um desastre!

— Esquiar na água? Mas você tem roupa apropriada?

— Não precisa, a gente usa biquíni mesmo — disse Lily sem jeito. — Dá uma sensação incrível quando a gente consegue deslizar na superfície!

— Mas deve ser frio lá no meio do lago! — respondeu Adam.

— E é, mas a gente se acostuma. E quando está bem quente...

Adam parecia estar horrorizado com a idéia e ela deixou o assunto morrer. Afinal, não podia esperar que Adam gostasse de coisas próprias dos jovens. Ele era bem mais velho e ela nem podia imaginá-lo sem o terno, numa praia, de sunga. Deu de ombros e concentrou a atenção na estrada e depois de algum tempo o próprio Adam quebrou o pesado silêncio que se estabelecera.

— Existem outros hotéis perto do Weasley Point? Não há nenhum vilarejo à beira do lago? Onde vivem as pessoas?

— Por ali só tem casas de veraneio — respondeu Lily um tanto tensa. — Vilarejo, não tem nenhum perto do hotel, Adam. Tem cidades pequenas, mas não ficam muito perto, como já disse.

— Humm! — Adam ficou pensativo. — E essas pessoas que têm casas de veraneio, quem são?

— Sei lá! — Lily deu de ombros, impaciente. — Quer parar para comer algo? Tem uma cidadezinha logo adiante onde podemos jantar, se você quiser.

Adam olhou-a de soslaio, depois fez um gesto de negação.

— Acho que não, obrigado. Você sabe como é, nesses vôos longos... servem muita comida a bordo! Além disso, meu organismo ainda não se adaptou à mudança de horário. Para mim, já é madrugada. — Fez uma pausa. — Há muitos hóspedes no hotel?

Lily apertou de novo o volante.

— Pouco mais de uma dúzia... tem ido ao cinema? Viu aquele filme francês de que estávamos falando antes de eu viajar? Estou tão desligada de tudo

De novo Adam a fitou com olhar crítico, depois ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente no banco, falou sobre cinema e comentou o filme que havia assistido no avião. Por algum tempo, conseguiu fazer Lily não pensar em outras coisas e ela ficou menos tensa. Inevitavelmente, entretanto, a conversa voltou para o hotel e a vida que levavam lá.

— Quanto tempo as pessoas costumam ficar? — perguntou Adam, curioso.

— Umas três ou quatro semanas, no máximo.

— Tudo isso? Deus me livre!

— Há muita coisa para se fazer, distração é o que não falta — protestou ela. — Para quem gosta de esporte é um paraíso! Isso sem falar na paisagem que é linda!

— Para um fim de semana, ainda passa! Essas casas de veraneio de que falou... duvido que alguém passe o verão todo nelas. Conheci um sujeito de Nova York que tinha uma casa dessas, em Adirondacks...

Por que Adam tinha que mencionar Nova York? Lily sentiu um aperto no coração. Nova York estava associada ao que tentava desesperadamente esquecer, porque era lá que James morava. Era inútil fingir que o esquecera. Bobagem sua ter imaginado que não pensaria mais nele. Sempre que alguém mencionasse algo relacionado, longinquamente que fosse, a ele, Lily iria sentir aquele vazio ao se lembrar dos momentos que haviam passado juntos.

— Você fez amizade com alguns dos hóspedes?

A pergunta de Adam a trouxe de volta ao presente, mas ainda tinha o olhar ausente.

— Eu... ahn... quer dizer, não! — respondeu ela, depressa, quando afinal o cérebro entendeu a pergunta. — Em geral são casais ou famílias... e eu passo a maior parte do tempo com os Weasley.

— Sei. — Adam tirou o cachimbo do bolso, cuidadosamente. — Então, quem foi que aborreceu você, Lily? Algum empregado do hotel, ou quem sabe o próprio Arthur?

Incrível como Adam a conhecia bem! Sentiu-se tão exposta que teve vontade de chorar.

— Não sei de que está falando — mentiu, sem desviar os olhos da estrada. — Ninguém me aborreceu, muito menos Arthur! Se você o conhecesse, nem ia supor uma coisa dessas!

— Está bem. — Adam acendeu o cachimbo. — Sinto muito, ter mencionado Arthur, mas sei que alguém aborreceu você e gostaria de saber quem foi antes de chegarmos lá.

— Adam! — Lily olhou-o, indignada. — Já lhe disse...

— Já sei o que você disse — retrucou calmamente, guardando o isqueiro e tirando uma baforada de fumaça do cachimbo. — Sei que você está nervosa e agitada e isso não é do seu feitio. Nem antes de viajar você estava assim!

— Está imaginando coisas. — Lily umedeceu os lábios. — Estou só um pouco chateada, é isso. Talvez seja uma reação retardatária. Afinal, perder o pai tão de repente e de forma tão trágica não é nada fácil!

— Sei disso. — O tom de voz era compreensivo. — Mas você havia superado o pior, Lily. Já estava até se restabelecendo quando saiu da Inglaterra. Foi por isso que a deixei vir, porque achei que você estava em condições de viajar e achei que férias completariam a cura. Você nunca foi nervosa, ou problemática. Você é emotiva e sensível, claro, mas nunca de modo exagerado. Agora, chego aqui, e encontro-a nesse estado; com os nervos à flor da pele, impaciente, irrequieta, respondendo minhas perguntas como se eu a estivesse submetendo à inquisição. Nem parece a minha Lily! É lógico que eu queira saber por quê.

— Ah, Adam...

— Não me olhe desse jeito. Sei o que estou falando. Conheço você muito bem para me deixar enganar. Vamos lá, aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? Você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho?

Lily suspirou fundo. Não sabia o que fazer. Sempre contara tudo a Adam e ele a conhecia muito bem mesmo, mas como contar o que acontecera dessa vez? Isso seria demais, poderia destruir para sempre o relacionamento deles e isso ela não queria.

— Adam — disse ela, afinal. — Não aconteceu nada, verdade! — Ela fez uma pausa. — Se eu lhe disser que aconteceu algo que me perturbou mas já passou, você fica satisfeito e esquece o assunto?

Ele ficou em silêncio por instantes, tirando baforadas do cachimbo.

— Tem certeza que quer esquecer mesmo o que houve, Lily? — disse ele com calma. — Não é esse justamente o problema? Sua incerteza, suas dúvidas? Por isso queria correr para casa e fugir? Não seria mais simples se fosse honesta e sincera consigo própria?

— Mas eu estou sendo! — disse ela, fitando-o com um apelo no olhar. — Sinceramente, Adam, não... não foi nada de importante e já está acabado. Acabado mesmo!

— Será?

— É sim. — Ela fez uma pausa, admitindo que ele merecia bem mais do que isso. — Não foi... bem, não foi como você está pensando. Quer dizer, não foi nada sério e nem houve a menor hipótese de se tornar sério... um flerte inconsequente, mas não aconteceu nada, Adam... nada mesmo!

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— As coisas estão começando a ficar claras... alguém que esteve no hotel, alguém que os Weasley conhecem! E é por isso que está assim nervosa, e não queria que eu viesse. Tinha medo que eles me contassem!

Lily abriu a boca para negar, mas acabou não dizendo nada. Era bem mais fácil que Adam pensasse isso. Se imaginasse que tinha sido um flerte inconsequente, com alguém que já fora embora, ela ficaria bem mais sossegada e ele também. Como ela não dissesse nada, Adam balançou a cabeça, depois pousou a mão no joelho dela.

— Não precisa dizer nada, Lily — disse ele com calma, fazendo-a sentir-se pior. — Você é jovem e bonita. É natural que os rapazes se sintam atraídos... e não vou condená-la por ter gostado da experiência. Talvez tenha sido até bom, fez com que nos reaproximássemos e isso é o mais importante, não é?

Lily forçou um sorriso e colocou a mão sobre a dele por um instante. Se ao menos Adam não fosse tão compreensivo! Talvez ela se sentisse melhor se ele a tivesse censurado, tivesse brigado e explodido. Mas agora, ela se sentia como uma criança que fizera uma travessura e não tinha sido punida. A culpa não tinha sido expurgada.

Arthur e Gui esperavam por eles em Midland e foi com alívio que Lily os encontrou. Deixaram o carro lá e entraram na lancha.

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou Arthur ao recém-chegado mas ele nem teve tempo de responder.

Gui começou a pular perto deles cheio de entusiasmo, louco para contar a novidade.

— Ele foi, Lily, ele foi! James Potter... foi me buscar e me levou até o meio do lago!

As pernas de Lily ficaram bambas e ela tentou disfarçar. Arthur, que percebeu sua repentina palidez, ralhou com o filho por estar pulando no barco fazendo-o balançar e depois repetiu a pergunta a Adam como se nada tivesse havido.

— Ele me levou para passear no iate! — insistiu Gui. — Sabe como é o nome do barco? Espírito do Atlântico! Não é um nome incrível?

— Gui, quer fazer o favor de sossegar? — O pai colocou a mão no ombro dele e o garoto, sem graça, saiu dali. — Desculpe, Sr. Adam, meu filho está empolgado com essa história de velejar.

— Não tem importância. — Adam cruzou a perna e o sapato polido e impecável ficou em evidência, contrastando com o tênis de Arthur. — Eu sei como são as crianças. Tenho dois sobrinhos.

Arthur sorriu para ele e lançou um olhar de reprovação para Lily que não entendeu muito bem a expressão dele e ficou ressentida. Ela, por sua vez, tentava desesperadamente se controlar e não demonstrar o quanto as palavras de Gui a tinham afetado. Por que James tinha ido ao hotel? Seria só por causa de Gui, ou ele estava esperando encontrá-la? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, uma coisa era certa: ele já devia estar sabendo que Adam chegara. Sem dúvida, Gui dissera aonde ela fora e isso devia pôr fim a qualquer intenção que James porventura ainda tivesse de continuar aquele relacionamento insatisfatório.

Fazia quatro dias que Lily não o via e ela já se convencera de que não o veria mais depois de tudo o que dissera a ele no ancoradouro de Midland, aquela tarde. O entardecer estava lindo e Lily se esforçava para mostrar Adam os lugares interessantes. Apontou as ilhas, mostrou a direção do hotel e explicou que ele ficava em uma das várias baías formadas pelo lago.

— Parece um mar! — exclamou Adam, admirado. — Acho que dá até para alguém se perder nessa extensão de água!

— E dá mesmo para se perder entre as ilhas — disse Gui. — se a gente não conhece os canais pode até encalhar! James disse que..

— Chega, Gui.

De novo Arthur o interrompeu e Lily não pôde deixar de sentir pena do garoto. Gui olhou para ela indignado e ela sorriu com compreensão para o garoto. Imediatamente o menino se aproximou dela, aproveitando que o pai conversava com Adam sobre pescaria.

— Ah, que pena que você não estava, Lily! — exclamou ele baixinho, com os olhos, arregalados de entusiasmo. — É uma beleza o barco dele! Tem três cabinas e três banheiros... e precisa ver como anda rápido!

— É mesmo? — ela fingiu estar impressionada. — Puxa, você vai ter o que contar a seus amigos quando voltar à escola!

— Puxa, se vou! — disse ele, com ar sonhador. — James é bacana, não é? Ele deixou eu segurar o leme um pouco! Papai não acreditou, quando contei a ele, mas é verdade. — Ele fez uma pausa — James gosta muito de você, Lily. Ele falou. Perguntou onde você estava e eu contei. Não fiz mal, fiz?

— Claro que não. Por que não deveria contar?

Gui encolheu os ombros.

— Sei lá. — Ele olhou desconfiado para o pai. — Papai disse que você não queria ouvir falar em James, principalmente agora que seu namorado chegou. — Ele franziu a testa. — O Sr. Adam é que é seu namorado, Lily? Ele parece... tão velho!

— Ele tem só trinta e quatro anos, Gui, quase a mesma idade de seu pai.

— É, eu sei, mas papai já está casado há um tempão... sabe de uma coisa? James disse que quer ver você de novo... — Lily encolheu os ombros, sem jeito. — Não conte ao papai que eu lhe disse isso, viu?

* * *

Olá gente! Adam entrou em cena e James quer ver Lily de novo. Ah Lily o que você vai fazer? Lily é dificil mesmo meninas, mas James não desiste facilmente. O próximo cap promete hehe. Muito obrigada Lady Miss Nothing, Joana Patricia e dafny pelas reviews. Beijinhos :*


End file.
